Only You
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: Sasuke has always kept everyone in the dark except, of course, his older brother.  But what happens when Sasuke falls seriously ill? Wil he accept the help and friendships he needs or will he face his struggle alone.  Based off song Skin, by Rascal Flats
1. Sick at the Core

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Sasuke's alarm continued to ring persistently, trying desperately to wake the boy who was so far into sleep that not even an unearthly explosion would be able to wake him up.

"Sasuke!" came a voice from the hall. Itachi poked his head into his younger brothers' room. "Sasuke! Come on! You're going to be late!" When he saw his little brother still fast asleep in his bed, Itachi sighed. Walking over to the edge of his bed Itachi turned off Sasuke's alarm and sat on the edge of it. Sasuke coughed loudly and stirred around in his bed. Itachi placed a gentle hand on his little brothers shoulder, stirring his slightly.

"Oi, Sasuke, open your eyes." Sasuke moaned, but did as he was told to do. "Are you feeling okay? You still have that cough."

Sasuke smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, brother."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke, your voice is hoarse. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Sasuke just nodded. He tried to speak but he had ended up just coughing again instead. Slowly, Sasuke rose up to a sitting position. The room was spinning he felt a little too warm, but he was determined to go to training today. He also didn't need Itachi worrying about him. Itachi obviously didn't believe that he was feeling fine, but he knew it was pointless trying to argue with him. Itachi sighed and stood up from the bed.

"Alright, but you need to hurry or your going to be late."

Sasuke nodded and waited until his brother had left to change. After he had changed, Sasuke walked down to the table and sat down, placing his head on the table. This didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. "Sasuke, are you sure you want to go today?" Sasuke looked up at his brother, as if considering the thought of staying home, but then shook his head . . . which was a mistake. Dizziness immediately overtook him and he gripped his head tightly, closing his eyes, groaning in pain. Itachi was immediately by his brothers' side.

"Sasuke," he said grasping his wrist, "You need to stay home. There's no way you can train like this." Itachi went to place a hand on Sasuke's forehead, but Sasuke quickly stood up, stumbling slightly.

"I'm fine, really. I have to go now. I'll see you when I get back the mission."

Sasuke stood up and left the table, walking out of the house, but not without almost running into the door first. Itachi just sighed.

The team met on the training grounds at noon. Everyone was there (and had been for a half hour) except Sasuke.

"Where is he!" shouted Naruto impatiently, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Yeah, the one day Kakashi is here on time Sasuke isn't. It's not like him to be late."

Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. "Well why don't you ask him yourself. Here he comes now."

The team looked over to see a very slow moving Sasuke. When he got to them, they were slightly surprised by his appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he couldn't seem to stop coughing.

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay?" asked Sakura, placing a hand on the boys shoulder to steady him. Sasuke just shrugged it off.

"I'm fine. Let's just train."

Kakashi nodded and closed his book. "Alright."

"You're just going to let him train in this heat? Kakashi, he's obviously sick!"

"I'm not si—" shouted Sasuke but he was interrupted by an onslaught of coughs.

Kakashi looked up at the raven haired boy. "It's not my problem. If he want's to put his health in jeopardy, that's his problem."

"I told you guys," said Sasuke, "I'm fine. It's just a cold or something. Now let's train, alright?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and Kakashi waved them into the field. "Okay we're just going to start with some sparring. Sasuke. Naruto. You're up first. The loser with take on Sakura."

"Ha-ha," shouted Naruto jumping towards the field, "Prepare to be defeated by Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke didn't reply. He just simply stumbled into the field. Sakura pulled at Kakashi's sleeve. "Kakashi Sensei, this really is a bad idea. Sasuke can't fight like that."

Kakashi didn't look away from the two boys standing in the field. "I know. Why do you think I had them spar first?"

"I don't think I understand."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "If I had made him actually train that would just make whatever he has worse because he wouldn't admit he was sick and he would just keep pushing himself."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "But won't he just do that anyway?"

Kakashi nodded. "Well, he may try, but I noticed his eyes weren't really focused and I don't think he'll be able to keep up with Naruto. Just trust me, it will be over before it started, Sasuke will go home, and then you and Naruto can continue to train."

Sakura sighed and turned back to the boys, who were about to begin fighting. Naruto lunged at Sasuke, but Sasuke clumsily dodged it. The quickness of the movement sent a wave of dizziness through him. The world began tilting and spinning as he did his best to dodge Naruto's attacks. He knew there was no way he would be able to hit him when he was like this, so he was hoping to just tire him out. Unfortunately, he was the one becoming tired, and the reeling of the world was making him nauseous.

One of Naruto's attacks made contact with Sasuke's chest, sending him reeling backwards. Sasuke put up a hand, bending over slightly, clutching his chest. That hurt. Badly. Had Naruto gotten stronger or something? But he couldn't have that fast. He just sparred with him two days ago. Naruto was a bit concerned, especially when he heard Sasuke gag slightly. Naruto took a step closer. "Hey, if you're not feeling up to it you don't have to train."

Sasuke closed his eyes doing his best not to vomit on the training grounds. "N-no, its fine. Come on, fight."

Naruto just shrugged and continued to attack. Naruto caught Sakuras' eyes and saw the worried expression on her face, so he eased up a bit, but not too much . . . it was still Sasuke after all. The fight continued for a while, Naruto would attack, Sasuke would just barely dodge. Until it happened. Naruto's' punch made contact again, this time, a direct hit to Sasuke queasy stomach. Almost immediately, Sasuke backed away from Naruto, fell to his knees and vomited violently onto the grass.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, but before she could move, Kakashi was already next to boy. When she came to stand beside her sensei, she saw the worried expression on his face. But then she saw why. A thin line of red had made its way from Sasuke's mouth and was dribbling down his chin. When she looked in front of Sasuke, she saw that his sick was tinged with red as well. Kakashi took hold of the boys shoulder.

"Sasuke, I need you to tell me how long you have been feeling this way."

Sasuke shivered violently. "I don't know . . . a few weeks I guess."

Sakura saw something in Kakashi's eyes flicker. Was it panic? Was her cool, normally calm Sensei actually panicking? Sakura could feel her heart begin to beat faster. What was going on?

"Do you know if your brother is home?"

Sasuke shook his head, another mistake. The wooziness it brought on caused him to heave up the rest of what little breakfast he had managed to keep down the first time.

Sakura knelt beside Kakashi. "What can we do, Sensei?"

"Sakura," he said, his voice was uneven, "I need you to go to Sasuke's house and see if Itachi is home, if he is bring him here."

"And if he's not?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well, let's just hope that he is."

"Got it" said Sakura, taking off as fast as she could go in the direction of Sasuke's house. Once she was out of sight, Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"And I need you, Naruto, to run and get lady Tsunade."

Naruto nodded. "But, wouldn't it just be easier to bring him to Tsunade?"

Kakashi nodded, rubbing Sasuke's back as he placed his head down on the cool grass, groaning from the pain in his stomach.

"Normally, yes. But I don't think Sasuke will do very well if we move him much right now. Plus, I want to talk to Itachi before we send him down. But I think Tsunade is going to take him there anyways."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Shouted Naruto as he took of towards Tsunade. Kakashi looked back down at Sasuke. "I need you to tell me what you're feeling right now Sasuke. What hurts?"

"M-my stomach." Gasped Sasuke, squeezing fistfuls of grass.

Kakashi slowly lifted Sasuke off the grass. "Well, staying in the field and smelling that puke probably will not help much. So do you think you can make it to the bench over there?"

* * *

Itachi sighed, crumbling up another piece of paper and throwing it into the trash can. How was he supposed to write a mission report when he was worrying about his little brother? Itachi sighed and stood up. Maybe going for a walk would take his mind off of things, but just as he was headed towards the door, he heard a young girl's voice on the other side of it.

"Itachi! Itachi are you home! Something's wrong with Sasuke!"

Itachi could feel his heart nearly stop. Within seconds, Itachi crossed the remainder of the room and ripped open the door. Sakura was running up the walkway shouting and when she saw Itachi her worried expression grew even more.

"Itachi! You have to come with me!" she shouted, grabbing his hand and beginning to pull him back towards the training grounds.

"Wait! Sakura what's wrong with him!" shouted Itachi, following quickly behind her.

"We don't know! When he got to the grounds, he looked really sick. And then when he sparred with Naruto he ended up puking. . ." Sakura slowed her pace until she was standing still.

"What is it?" asked Itachi. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears now. There's something seriously wrong with his little brother.

"There was blood . . . running down his chin when he finished."

Itachi paled visibly and Sakura felt his hand tighten on hers.

"Let's go." Said Itachi, now dragging Sakura back to the training grounds.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade." Tsunade looked up from her pile of papers to find Shizune standing at her desk, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes what is it?"

Shizune shifted on her feet. "Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

Tsunade sighed. He probably ran out of money to buy ramen or something. "Alright, bring him in."

Shizune nodded and left the room. A second later Naruto came running in, stopping at her desk. Shizune had been right, he really looked terrified and he was breathing heavily. His blue eyes were wide with worry and his knit brow made him look like he was on the verge of tears. Naruto's expression settled uneasily upon her. Without realizing, Tsunade stood up and walked over next to the boy, bending down so that she was at his level.

"Naruto, what is it?"

Naruto regained his breath before speaking. When he spoke his voice was nervous and filled with worry. "It's Sasuke."

"What about him."

"Well when he got to the training grounds, he didn't look so good."

Lady Tsunade looked at him seriously. "How did he look?"

Naruto looked blank for a moment as is if he were trying to remember something.

"Well, when he was walking up to us, I noticed he stumbled a lot and he couldn't keep his balance very well. Then when he was standing he kept rocking . . . like he still couldn't find his balance. His eyes were really unfocused and he was sweating. He was coughing pretty badly too and when he talked his voice was hoarse."

"Alright, I'll go take a look at him." When Tsunade stood back up to leave, Naruto suddenly grabbed his sleeve. "But that's not all I had to tell you."

Now curious, Tsunade bent back down. "Then tell me quick."

Naruto looked hesitant for a moment. "Well when we were sparring he wouldn't attack me. And I actually hit him."

Tsunade was confused. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"I'm not done!" shouted Naruto. Tsunade was about to say something to snap back, but something made her hold her tongue. Maybe it was Naruto's' face again. Naruto took a deep breath and continued. " . . . I hit him square in the chest, but that normally doesn't hurt him . . . but it did this time. He almost got sick. I told him that we could stop if he wanted but he said no. So we kept on fighting, well I kept attacking and he kept dodging. I hit him again, in the stomach . . . but I guess I hit him a bit too hard because he got really sick…but when I looked closely. . . I saw there was blood on his chin, and on the ground."

Tsunade eyes widened. "Take me too him, now." Naruto nodded and together they sped down the long hallway and back to the training grounds.

**Okay! So theres chapter 1! please update and comment! thanks for reading (and thanks to everyone who have read all my stories in the past) i just though i would thank you now. all your comments have been ablsolutly wonderful so thanks a bunch!**


	2. the Positive distaster

"Were here!" shouted Sakura tailing just behind Itachi as they raced up the street and back towards Kakashi. When they arrived, out of breath and exhausted from the run, they were met with a sad sight. Sasuke was lying on his back on the bench, sweat drenching his hair and body. He appeared to be sleeping, but his breath was shallow and his skin looked deathly pale, except for his cheeks which were a light shade of pink. Immediately Itachi knelt beside his brother and placed a hand to his forehead.

"He's got a high fever!" said Itachi, his hand moving down to his brothers' warm cheek. Sasuke unconsciously leaned into his older brothers cool hands with a sigh of comfort.

"I know." Said Kakashi, "I trust that Sakura's already told you why I sent her to get you."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah. She told me what happened during the sparring match."

Kakashi looked down at the two brothers. "How long has he been like this, Itachi? Sick I mean."

"Well," said Itachi, trying to remember, "He started coughing about three weeks ago. I took him to see the doctor and they said that he just had a cold, so I didn't think anything of it. . . But lately, he has been complaining of dizziness and he's been nauseous a few times too. He was really bad this morning and I tried to make him stay home, but he is just two persistent . . . so I guess I wasn't surprised when Sakura came to my door. I just wasn't expecting him to be this bad."

"Alright," said Kakashi, "well, I sent Naruto to go get Lady Tsunade."

When Itachi gave him a skeptical look, Kakashi continued before Itachi could say anything. "Sasuke couldn't get up without getting dizzy so we just stopped right here and I let him rest for a minute. I turned away and when I looked back, he was sound asleep."

Itachi was about to say something when they heard Naruto's voice in the distance. "Guys! I'm back with Granny Tsunade!" In the distance they saw they small blonde running with Tsunade trailing right behind him. When they got to where everyone was standing, they were both equally shocked at Sasuke's current condition. While Itachi and Kakashi gave Tsunade the update on Sasuke's condition, Naruto walked over to Sakura. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. They just stood by each other, giving each other the company they needed. After a few moments, Tsunade spoke.

"Well, Naruto told me that he was sparring with Sasuke and that two of his hits actually made contact. I would like to examine where he hit Sasuke."

When Itachi nodded he turned to Sasuke and gently shook his shoulder. "Sasuke. Sasuke, I need you to wake up for me."

Slowly, Sasuke stirred. His eyes fluttered open and, coughing he slowly sat up. "Itachi? . . . What am I doing here?" then suddenly he remembered. "Oh! I was training! I have to—ah!"

Sasuke tried to stand up, but suddenly clutched at his stomach and fell to his knees. As he fell to the side, Itachi caught him and helped him back up into a sitting position on the bench.

"Sasuke, please just listen to me and sit still. Lady Tsunade is here to examine you. She needs to find out what's wrong with you."

Sasuke nodded and Tsunade walked over, bending down in front of him. "Okay, I need you go ahead and remover you shirt. I need to look at where Naruto hit you."

Sasuke gave her a how-do-you-know-about-that look and Tsunade just simply said, "Naruto told me."

Giving Naruto a nasty glance, so nasty it made him recoil closer to Sakura, Sasuke slipped his shirt over his head. Everyone was surprised by what they saw. The adults' eyes went wide and Sasuke could hear Sakura gasp, and he saw Naruto become almost as pale as he was.

"W-What?" he stammered. He looked down at his chest to see and abnormally large bruise just below his collar bone, right where Naruto had hit him. There was also a large black and blue bruise forming on his abdomen, the other place Naruto's kick had come in contact with. He saw Kakashi immediately shoot a glance at Naruto.

"I-I didn't hit him that hard! I swear!"

Kakashi's eyes immediately narrowed in disbelief. "Naruto, you can't do that when your sparring, no wonder he got so sick."

"But I didn't—"

"Enough, we'll deal with that later."

"I didn't hurt him!" shouted Naruto suddenly, before running off down the street. Sakura was about to go after him, but Kakashi stopped her. "Just let him go."

They all turned their attention back to Sasuke and Tsunade.

"Sasuke, I need you to answer a few questions for me."

Sasuke looked a bit apprehensive. "O-okay."

"I understand that you've been feeling sick for a while now. How have you been feeling sick?"

Sasuke rubbed his sore head. "Well I dunno. I started with a cough. . . I guess it just got worse from there. I started getting headaches and getting dizzy. I have been really tired lately and I had a fever the other day." Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow. "And I guess it came back."

"How has your stomach been?" She asked him.

Sasuke's hand moved down to his hurting stomach. "That started about a week ago. At first it was just a bit annoying, but then I started getting nauseous. It lasted about two weeks and then pain started coming all over my stomach. It would get really bad sometimes. Itachi wouldn't always let me go train."

Tsunade nodded. "Now tell me, have you been sick since today?"

". . ."

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down. ". . . yeah, a few times, but there was never blood. . ." Itachi looked surprised.

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke didn't meet his brothers' eyes. ". . . I just didn't want you to worry . . . you have enough to worry about."

Itachi wasn't sure if he should be angry or upset, so he just kept quiet. How could his little brother hide this from him . . . how could he not notice his little brother was this sick. . .

Tsunade kept asking questions. She seemed very fixed on asking questions about his stomach.

"So you have been sick a few times."

". . . Yes."

"Well then you must have been eating alright then, am I right?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "Well, actually no. I haven't been hungry for a while and when I do eat, I either have trouble keeping it down or I feel like I have trouble swallowing . . . what?"

He noticed that Lady Tsunade was starting at him strangely. But she ignored his question and walked over to Kakashi and Itachi. "Can I see you two in private for a second?" she asked them, "Sakura, stay with Sasuke until we get back." When the adults walked just out of earshot of the children, Sakura timidly tried to start a conversation.

". . So . . . how come you didn't tell anyone else?"

Sasuke didn't look at her. "I can handle this by myself."

"Sasuke, you just passed out on the bench, apparently you can't handle this on your own."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't! Please, just tell me what you need and I'll help you."

"I don't _want_ your help. Itachi is enough."

Sasuke's tone had gone from weak and quiet to rude and sharp within seconds. Sakura felt something pull at her heart. Here was Sasuke, something was seriously wrong with him, and she couldn't do a thing. But still she said to him,  
"Well, even if you don't want me here, I'm staying."

Sasuke turned away from her, but didn't saw anything. That's how it stayed until the adults came back. Sasuke looked up at his brother. There was something different about him than from just a few minutes ago. He looked nervous, and his eyes held so much sadness.

"So what's going on? Can I go home now?"

Itachi poked his little brother in forehead. "I'm sorry Sasuke, not yet. Lady Tsunade wants to do a few tests on you before you go home. But don't worry; I'm sure you'll be home soon."

Sasuke nodded and allowed his brother to help him onto his back. Then the two brothers and Tsunade began walking to the hospital. Kakashi came and stood beside Sakura.

"You can come with us if you would like. Don't worry about Naruto right now, we'll find him after this." Said Kakashi, beginning to push Sakura down the road towards the hospital, but Sakura was willingly following. Up ahead, Itachi was carrying Sasuke on his back. Even though his feet were moving, his mind wasn't focused on where he was going. His mind was in a deep haze from the conversation that he and Kakashi had just had with Lady Tsunade.

_ "I think I have to take him in for testing."_

_ "But why? What do you think?"_

_ ". . . It's a possibility that Sasuke may have Stomach Cancer."_

_ ". . . My little brother . . . Cancer?"_

Those few sentences just kept playing over and over again in Itachi's head. Cancer? It couldn't be . . . maybe it was just a severe case of the flu or something.

When they arrived, Itachi watched, nearly heartbroken, as his little brother was wheeled away in a wheel chair, followed by Lady Tsunade. As Itachi took a seat the waiting room he could feel his hands shaking and his heart racing. He felt warmth beside him and he realized that Sakura had taken a seat beside him.

". . . Kakashi told me why we came here." She said quietly.

Itachi just nodded, he didn't think his voice would come to him at the moment. He was still in so much shock that he was there in the hospital.

"He'll be okay, right?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked at her. Her face seemed calm, but he could see the pleading behind her green eyes.

"He's strong," he said, "whatever happens; I know he'll pull through."

It was late before Lady Tsunade came back out into the waiting room. Itachi was still in a sitting position and head was resting against the wall. Sakura was curled up in a ball, her head in Itachi's lap. Both of their eyes were closed. Kakashi was in the corner reading his book, so he was the first one to notice her come out. Kakashi shut his book and stood up to walk over to Lady Tsunade.

"Well?" he said quietly. Tsunade looked him square in the eyes. Immediately he could see all of the new sadness in her eyes.

"The tests all came out positive," she said, ". . . Sasuke has cancer. . ."


	3. Disatant Reality

Kakashi ran his hands through his hair.

"Damn."

That was all he could think to say and the time. What he feared was wrong was more that a fear now, it was reality. Someone on his team was deathly ill. Someone he was supposed to be watching over and helping to grow. Someone who he almost considered his son. Kakashi felt his throat tighten uncomfortably. How was he going to tell Sakura and Naruto? Tsunade was going to tell Itachi, so thankfully he didn't have to do that . . . but, in truth, he had the harder job. Kakashi sighed.

"Well," he said, "I guess I should go tell Sakura and then we'll go find Naruto."

Tsunade looked at him sorrowfully. "Are you okay though?"

For the first time, Tsunade though that Kakashi looked different. For the first time, he actually looked broken. Lost. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi smiled at her. "No, but I'm not the one to be worrying about right now. Let me get Sakura out of here and then you can tell Itachi."

"Alright." Tsunade said, walking over to sit in a chair on the other side of the room. Kakashi took a deep breath and then walked over to wake up Sakura. The feeling in his throat returned. "S-Sakura. Hey, wake up." Sakura shot up suddenly; thankfully it didn't wake up Itachi. Kakashi put a hand over Sakura's mouth before she could say anything.

"Shhh." He said, standing up and walking to the door. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Sakura felt the uneasiness in the room and complied quickly with her Sensei's request. Quickly the young girl scurried out the door and after her Sensei. When they left, Tsunade looked back the still sleeping figure on the couch and felt her heart begin to break. Sasuke was all that Itachi had left of his family and for her to tell him that his little brother, the one thing that means more than the world to him, has got a deadly disease that could be killing him from the inside out, that was something she almost couldn't do.

Hesitantly, she rose from her chair, choosing another seat right by Itachi.

"Itachi," she said shaking his arm gently, ". . . the test results came in." Almost immediately, Itachi's' eyes opened and he sat bolt upright. When he turned to her, he looked like a terrified young child. Tsunades' heart finally snapped in two.

"What were they? Please, don't tell me they were. . ." but he trailed off, the look on her face had already answered his question. Itachi's eyes grew even wider and he felt his body grow numb. _Cancer. Cancer. Cancer. Cancer._ The word echoed in the hollow depths of his tired mind, ringing in his ears and beating itself tirelessly into his body.

"Itachi? Itachi?" slowly became aware of Tsunade calling him.

". . . Have you told him yet?"

` "No. I thought you should be there when I told him."

Itachi put his head in his hands. Tsunade really felt awful for the guy. He and Sasuke had lost their parents when Sasuke was still a very small child. It really took it told on Itachi, him suddenly having to resume all the responsibilities of his parents and taking care of Sasuke. Itachi had tried his best, and it showed in the two brothers' relationship, but the death of his parents had still taken a toll on Sasuke.

Sasuke became closed off and unwilling to trust anyone but his brother. He started hanging out less with his team and spent more time in his room or training on his own. Itachi knew his brother missed his parents more than he let on, but he also knew that never once had Sasuke visited their graves.

When Itachi raised his head, Tsunade was standing at the door that she had originally come out of. "Come on," she said, "I'll take you to his room." Nodding, Itachi walked over to meet the blonde and together they disappeared through the two doors.

"Why are we walking away from the hospital? I wanted to make sure Sasuke was alright." Piped up Sakura, who was walking, very slowly at that, by here Sensei.

Kakashi didn't answer her. He just kept walking. Normally, Sakura would be okay with this, she and her sensei often went for walks together, sometimes even Naruto and occasionally Sasuke would come along. They always talked about really neat things when they went for walks and sometimes he would give her advice when she was lost. Kakashi had always been like a second father to Sakura and he was very important to her. He was her teacher and mentor, but he was also her second father and one of her best friends.

But this walk was different from all the other ones. He wasn't reading or staring at the sky, he was just walking with his head and eyes downcast. It was just so tense, she didn't like it, and it reminded her of her own father. But then she noticed something. His eyes. They looked . . . sad? And then she made the connection. She stopped walking, but Kakashi kept on going. When he was a bit ahead of her she said, just loud enough for him to hear,

"He has it, doesn't he?"

Kakashi stopped and turned around, facing the young girl.

". . . Yes."

Sakura could feel her heart start to beat fast and tears begin stinging her eyes. "That's not funny sensei," she said quietly, "just stop."

Kakashi took a few steps closer to the girl. "It's not a joke Saku—"

"Cut it out!" she shouted, "Don't play around like that!"

Kakashi just looked at her sadly before trying to tell her again. He walked up to Sakura and bent down in front of her. "Sakura, this is serious. I wouldn't joke about something like this."

Sakura shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to believe it. It wasn't fair. He had been through so much, and now this? It wasn't right. She didn't want to hear it. She couldn't take it.

"Sakura."

Sakura flung her arms around her Sensei, her second father. Kakashi held her tightly as she cried. This was too much for him. He couldn't stand to see his team like this, especially since he thought of them as his children it just hurt him more. He didn't want to see them like this, ever.

"Sakura," he said, "He does have it. Stomach Cancer. But he's not going to give up. The Sasuke we know won't give up easily. He will fight and we will be there for him, even if he doesn't want us there."

Sakura nodded, but tears still streamed down her face. She took a deep breath and pulled away from Kakashi. "We should go find Naruto." She said, wiping her eyes. If Sasuke could be strong, so could she.

"Alright, let's go find him."

They found Naruto back at the training grounds. He was sitting on the bench that Sasuke had been laying on earlier that day. When he saw them, he immediately sat upright. "I didn't kick him hard, I swear!" he said again. Was he still stuck on that old problem? Thought Sakura, but then she realized that they hadn't told him yet. Before Kakashi could say something, Sakura stopped him.

"Let me tell him." She said quietly. Kakashi nodded and Sakura went to sit by Naruto on the bench. Naruto turned to face her. His eyes were wide and his face was a mask of regret and fear. 'I really didn't hit him hard." He said again. Sakura placed a hand on his knee.

"It's alright," she said, "I know you didn't. . ." her voice was still hoarse from crying and apparently Naruto noticed it. Or it couldn't have been the solemn look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked her, "Did Sasuke say something stupid to you again?"

The sound of her friends name brought new tears to her eyes. Naruto looked at her, his eyes suddenly sparking with an angry fire. "Tell me what he said. Whatever it was, I'll knock him out good for it!" Naruto stood up and started to stomp off, but Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto, he didn't say anything." She could hear her voice cracking from sadness. Naruto stopped at turned around.

"You're just protecting the little bastared. Sasuke! Where are you! Come back here and I'll beat your brains out!"

"Naruto Stop! He didn't say anything!" Sakura screamed suddenly, making both Naruto and Kakashi look at her. Naruto walked back and sat on the bench beside her, placing hand on her knee like she had done to him before.

"If he didn't say anything to you then what's the problem."

". . . They took him to the hospital . . . he's really sick, Naruto."

Sakura could feel Naruto's hand tense before he asked a question.

"With what?"

". . . Stomach Cancer."

Sakura raised her head to look into Naruto's eyes. His crystal blue eyes were shut and his mouth was a straight line. No emotion. She could hear him take several deep breaths before he met her eyes again. She was surprised by how well he was taking the news.

"How serious is it?"

Sakura looked back down at the ground as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Have you seen him yet?"

". . . No."

"Are they letting people see him?"

". . . I think so."

Naruto stood up from his seat beside her and extended a hand towards her. "Then let's go see our knuckle-brained friend."

Sakura was amazed by how grown up Naruto was being. He was probably used to this kind of bad news though. Still, she couldn't help but admire him and his inner strength. Sakura reached up and placed a shaky hand in his. Naruto pulled her off the bench and instead of beginning to walk; Naruto pulled her into a tight hug, burying his head in her shoulder.

Sakura was slightly surprised; until she saw his shoulders begin to shake and felt his body tremble.

"He's going to be okay . . . He's going to be alright."

Sakura let more tears slide out of her eyes as she returned her friends hug.

"I swear," said Naruto through clenched teeth, "He will be okay."


	4. Fear From a Broken Heart

"What did you say?" asked Sasuke, who was sitting beside his brother, leaning his head against his shoulder. Sasuke had immediately perked up at the word _cancer_. How could he have cancer?

"I'm sorry Sasuke," said Lady Tsunade, "But you have Stomach Caner."

Sasuke jumped up from his seat. "No, there was a mistake! You didn't read the test right! I can't have cancer. . . I just can't. . ." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

He had suddenly become extremely nauseous. He began to sway on his feet and he became aware of the acrid tasted in the back of his throat. He heard Itachi calling his name, but it sounded so far off, like he was being drowned and Itachi was surface, calling him to swim to the top. His whole body felt weak and he was getting dizzy. He felt his brother's strong hand leading him somewhere and it wasn't until he had stopped walking that he realized that he had brought him across the room to the small trash can in the corner. Through his blurry, swimming vision he could just make out the sides of the waste bin. Sasuke latched onto the sides of the basket as he felt the thick bile rise up his throat. He felt his stomach heave and the next thing he knew, he was on his hands and knees as his stomach tried to rid all contents inside of it.

Itachi held his bangs out of the way while Tsunade grabbed a wet cloth to wipe his mouth with when he finished. Sasuke retched violently, until there was nothing left in his stomach. Sasuke tried to calm himself, but he ended up dry-heaving for some time before he finally stopped all together.

"Sasuke, you can't move so fast," Itachi said, "just come back and sit in the chair."

But Sasuke wasn't listening anymore. All he could think about was what was going to happen to him.

"I h-have . . . cancer?"

Sasuke's voice sounded so small and scared, it ripped at Itachi's heartstrings. He hadn't heard Sasuke talk this way since he had to tell him his parents were dead.

"_When are mommy and daddy coming home, big brother?"_

"_Sasuke. . .They're not coming home."_

"_Did they run away? We have to go find them!"_

"_They didn't run away Sasuke . . . There gone."_

"_I know that silly. That's why we have to go find them! Come on!"_

"_Sasuke wait! . . . They're dead Sasuke. . .they were ambushed and out numbered."_

"_. . . Mommy . . . daddy . . . gone?"_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke . . ."_

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

Quickly Itachi cleared his mind of the past and focused on what was going on now. Sasuke was obviously terrified. They way his eyes were wide and his breathing was fast. He could see tear buds forming in his eyes and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. Itachi bent down next to his little brother.

"Sasuke."

No reply.

"Hey Sasuke."

No reply.

"Sasuke." Itachi lightly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke suddenly jolted as if he was waking up from a bad dream. Sasuke looked directly into Itachi's eyes as his tears began to spill out of his eyes. Tsunade, after putting away the rag, left the two brothers alone. Itachi could handle Sasuke, and Sasuke didn't need to suffer any more embarrassment.

Itachi pulled his brother in close. Sasuke latched onto his older brother, crying silently into his shoulder. Itachi couldn't remember the last time Sasuke had cried. It hurt his heart to see him like this.

"I'm scared." Whispered Sasuke, gasping as a sob choked its way out of his throat. He held his brother tighter.

"I know. It's okay; you're going to be okay." Itachi said, rubbing small circles into Sasuke's back.

"How do you know."

"Because you're my little brother. You don't give up. You will fight until you beat this, and you so many people around you who love you and want to help you."

". . ."

"Sasuke. We're going to help you. It's going to be alright. I promise."

Sasuke allowed more tears stream down his face as he clung separately to his brother. His breaths were sharp and rigid as he felt his world crumbling around him. So many questions were running through his head. How serious was it? What was the treatment going to be like? How long had Itachi known about the disease inside of him? What is going to happen to him? The upset Sasuke even more as his sobbing grew even louder.

Itachi held his little brother tightly until Sasuke's cried stopped. All was quiet. The two brothers just sat on the ground, holding each other. Comforting each other. Until Sasuke spoke again.

"What happens if the treatment doesn't work?"

Itachi felt the stinging of fresh tears flood his eyes. "It will work, Sasuke. Don't think anything else. It will work."

Sasuke was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. "Will you stay will me the whole time?"

Itachi stroked his little brothers hair. "Of course."

"You promise?"

Itachi suppressed his tears, blinking as hard as he could so that they wouldn't fall from his sad eyes.

"I promise. I won't go anywhere."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Before he answered it, Itachi picked Sasuke off the ground and placed him back into a chair. Once Sasuke was safely in the chair, Itachi went to answer the door. In front of him stood Naruto and Sakura.

"Hello Itachi," said Sakura, "Is, uh, Sasuke okay to see anyone?"

Itachi smiled at them. "Of course he is."

Itachi turned around to face his younger brother. "Sasuke, your friends want to see you."

When Sasuke didn't say anything, Itachi waved in Naruto and Sakura and then stepped out to give them some privacy. Timidly, Naruto and Sakura took up the other two seats in the hospital room.

"So," asked Sakura hesitantly, "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke shot a nasty glance in her direction. "How does it look like I feel? I was just told I have cancer and that I have to go through some freakin' radiation treatment that might have some damn side affects to add to how shitty I already feel!"

Naruto stood up from his chair. "You don't have to be so rude! We came over to see how you were doing!"

Sasuke looked out the window. "Well you came, so now you can go and don't bother me anymore."

Naruto crossed his arms. "No! We came to make sure you're alright! We're both worried about you whether you know it or not! Sakura was in tears when she told me she was so scared!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura sighed. He was so thick. Of course, _she_ was the only one crying. Naruto would never admit that he truly cared about Sasuke as a brother. Never.

. Sakura stood from her chair and went to Sasuke's side. She really hated seeing Sasuke and Naruto, her two best friends fighting. "Well," she said, "If you really want us to leave, then we will, but just remember that, even if you don't want us too, we are going to help you and be here for you."

She turned back to Naruto. "Come on, he's had a rough day. Please, let's just go."

Naruto looked like he was going to say something, but then decided against it and followed Sakura out of the room. Once they left, Itachi and Tsunade came back into the room. Both of them had very sad, but disapproving looks on their faces. Sasuke just ignored them.

"Well, Sasuke," said Tsunade, "You've had a rough day so why don't you go home and we can start your treatment in a day or two."

Sasuke just nodded and stood up slowly from his chair. Itachi walked over and looped an arm around his brother to steady him as he walked. Before leaving the room, Itachi looked back at Tsunade.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for us today."

"No problem. I'll see you in a few days."

Itachi nodded and helped Sasuke out of the room.

When they got home, Sasuke walked straight to his room. When Itachi asked if he needed anything else, he just said no and closed the door.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Said Itachi through the door.

Sasuke's throat constricted. ". . . Night."

Sasuke leaned against his door and waited until he heard Itachi's door closed. When he heard the click of the lock all of his sadness seemed to rush out of him at once. Sasuke sank to his knees and buried his face in his arms. He shivered violently with the sudden sobs, but he didn't care. He felt scared and lost, confused and angry. Lonely. Warm tears streaked down his face as he though of everything that had happened today. The morning. The training grounds. The tests. The news.. . . his fight with his friends.

He wouldn't admit it, but Naruto and Sakura, aside from Itachi, were two of the most important people in his life. They always seemed to keep things positive, and he had just snapped at them, when they didn't do anything but worry. Sakura had even cried for him. He couldn't remember anyone ever doing that for him. Another choked sob escape this throat.

He was scared, and he knew it. Scared of what may happen to him. Scared of the treatment. Scared of losing everyone near to him again. . .

* * *

**hey guys! okay so that was my latest chapter! hope you're enjoying it so far! sorry for all of the spellng mistakes, i kind wrote this one pretty fast. . . haha. well the next chapter should be out in a day or two! please comment!**


	5. My Secret Love

"How are you doing Sasuke?" asked a nervous Itachi.

Sasuke just moaned and leaned back over the bowl that was placed in his lap. "I thought the treatment was supposed to make me feel better. Not make me. . .uugggghh."

Sasuke closed his eyes and gagged. Itachi sat beside him and rubbed his back as he vomited, for nearly the third time today, into the small bowl in his lap.

"Lady Tsunade said that it was going to make you feel lousy, remember? It's just something you're going to have to deal with."

When Sasuke finally came up for air, Itachi to that moment to wipe his mouth with the cloth he had been holding all day.

"Feel better?"

Sasuke leaned back against his brother, his head resting on his chest.

"Uh-uh."

Itachi dabbed his forehead.

"Well, what still hurts?"

". . .Everything." Said Sasuke, closing his eyes, feeling the coolness of the cloth against his sweaty forehead. Itachi had always been a good caretaker, even when his parents were still alive. Itachi and his mother had always taken good care of him when he was sick. Itachi always seemed to know what would make him feel better, but lately it seemed like nothing could make him feel better.

"How does your stomach feel?"

Sasuke moaned. "You had to remind me."

Itachi smiled. At least he still had his sense of humor.

"Well do you think you can eat something?"  
Sasuke shook his head. Itachi noticed his face got a greenish tint even at the mention of food. Sasuke moaned again and leaned back over the bowl.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

Sasuke shook his head. ". . .I don't know. . .Hey brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Of course, I'll be right back."

But when Itachi left Sasuke's room and was a bit down the hallway, he heard the sound of Sasuke retching loudly in his room. Itachi walked quickly and got him a glass of water and was back into Sasuke's room just as he finished. Sasuke was leaning back on his pillow with his eyes closed. Itachi came and sat beside him.

"Here," he said, "Drink this, but drink it slowly. We don't want you to get sick again."

Sasuke nodded and took little sips of the water. When he was done he placed the glass on his nightstand and looked back at his brother.

"Hey, brother?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke shifted around under the covers of his bed. ". . . Do you think I could go lay down in the living room for a bit? It's really boring just sitting in here."

Itachi chuckled. "Of course you can. Can you get up by yourself?"

Sasuke nodded and slowly, but confidently, slipped out of his covers and stood up from his bed. He made it all way to his door frame before he even started to get tired. Itachi was proud of him. A few days ago, Sasuke couldn't even get out of bed with out nearly passing out from dizziness, let alone walking. Itachi was happy. At least he was showing some signs that he was getting better. But, he still knew that it was only his second day of treatment and he still had a long ways to go.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke's' voice snapped Itachi out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

". . . Can you help me the rest of the way? . . . I'm tired."

"Of course."

Once Sasuke was settled on the couch, a blanket tucked around his small body, he fell asleep straight away. Itachi sat down in the chair next to Sasuke and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to fall asleep, that's what he told himself. However, as soon as he sat down in his chair, his breathing slowed and his eyelids felt like led. Slowly, Itachi slipped into a deep sleep. He couldn't remember how long he slept; only that he was woken up by his little brother's panicked voice.

"Brother, Brother."

Immediately, Itachi shot up from the chair. He looked over at the clock. It read: 3:30. He had slept through the rest of the morning and into the evening. If he had slept that long, then how long had Sasuke slept?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke was sitting on the couch, but be was bent over clutching his stomach.

"I don't feel so good. . ."

Itachi quickly stood up from the chair and lifted his little brother into his arms. Sasuke made a gagging sound and put his hand to his mouth, the sudden jolt of the lift made his stomach turn unpleasantly. Itachi, realizing that they didn't have enough time to get to the bathroom, so swiftly; he walked into the kitchen and placed Sasuke down in front of the sink.

Sasuke looked like he was going to vomit, but he just ended up dry-heaving. Sasuke's breath was shallow as he bent over the sink, his stomach still trying to empty anything that might be upsetting it. All he could manage bring up was the water and a bit of acidy, tasting bile, since he hadn't eaten hardly anything that day. Itachi wiped his younger brothers' mouth with a towel.

"Sasuke. You just feel like your going to be sick. There's nothing in your stomach to bring up."

Sasuke shook his head, he tried to speak, but he just ended up gagging again. Itachi began rubbing circles in his back. He could feel Sasuke's tension in his back each time he bent back over the sink.

"Sasuke. Hey. Sasuke. Relax, come on, let's go sit back on the couch."

Sasuke shook his head again, still leaning over the sink. Itachi stroked his brothers' hair gently.

"Yes, Sasuke. This isn't doing anything for you. Come on."

Sasuke took a deep breath and turned away from the sink. Itachi helped him through the small hallway and back to the couch. Sasuke immediately sat down and put his head in his hands.

"So dizzy. . ." he said almost to himself.

"Here, put your head on the pillow and close your eyes."

Sasuke did as he was told and stretched out on the couch. A shiver ran up his body and his hands were still shaking slightly. Itachi went to get a blanket and when he came back, Sasuke was propped up on his elbows with a dazed look on his face. His eyes were sort of half open and half closed.

"What is it, Sasuke . . . Sasuke?"

"What? Oh, I think someone's at the door."

"Okay well, here, put this around you," said Itachi giving Sasuke the blanket, "and I'll go get the door."

Sasuke nodded and took the blanket from his brother. When Itachi answered the door, he smiled.

"Hello, Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Itachi and returned his smile. "Hi Itachi!" But then, her smile vanished and she looked down timidly.

"I was just going to see if Sasuke needed company. I mean, he's been cooped up in his house for four days and I thought I might see how he was doing."

Itachi looked thoughtfully at the young girl. She must really care about his younger brother.

"Of course. Come on in."

Itachi stepped aside so that Sakura could come in. Sakura stepped inside and removed her shoes at the door.

"Sasuke's in the living room. I'm trying to get him to lie down, but he feels pretty sick so he's refusing."

"Has he been able to eat anything?"

"He's eaten, but he can't keep it down."

Sakura looked a bit disappointed.

"Well, alright. I'll go see how he's doing."

Itachi smiled. "Be my guest."

When Itachi and Sakura entered the room, they were met with a sight that put a smile on both of their faces. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, his feet stretched out in front of him with the folded blanket in his lap. His head was drooped to his chest and his eyes were shut. Sakura could hear light snores coming from the sleeping boy.

"I guess he fell asleep when I came to answer the door."

Sakura giggled. Looking back at Itachi, she saw that he was in the kitchen . . . . Cleaning out the sink? Then Sakura made another connection. _Ew._ She thought. But turning back to Sasuke, she couldn't help but allow her smile to widen even more. Sasuke could be the coolest, most collected person in the world, but the second he falls asleep, he's the goofiest person. When he's asleep he isn't aware of what he's doing. Sakura laughed to herself as she recalled the first overnight mission her team had. Sasuke had fallen asleep crouched in a tree. He looked like a little frog sitting up there like that.

But Sakura's smile vanished when her memories was interrupted by a loud groan from Sasuke. Quietly, as not to wake up Sasuke, Sakura moved over to the couch and took the blanket from Sasuke lap. Just as she was about to drape the blanket completely over Sasuke, he shifted around, moaning and clutching his stomach. Sakura placed the blanket down and knelt beside the couch, placing a hand on Sasuke's back.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Sasuke cracked open his eyes. Sakura wasn't sure if he realized it was her or not, but the look he gave her seemed way out of his character. His mouth was slightly open as if he was going to say something and his eyes showed all of the pain he was in. And then he did something that surprised her. He shook his head. She had thought that he would try to cover up his pain, like he had been doing, but he didn't. Why? But she couldn't worry about that right now. He had just shown weakness to her, so he must either trust her . . . or he had a very high fever.

"How badly does it hurt?" she asked him, placing a hand over his without realizing that she had done so, but Sasuke hadn't seemed to noticed.

"really, really nauseous." He said closing his eyes again.

"Are you going to be sick?"

". . . I dunno."

"Do you need a trash can?" she asked him. When he nodded, Sakura ran quickly to the kitchen and asked Itachi where the trash can was.

"Does he still feel sick?"

"Yeah."

"Well here. Just use this."

He handed him a bowl from the top cupboard. Sakura thanked him and started to leave. When she got back to the living room she saw that Sasuke was still sitting up, but now his head was resting on his hands. Sakura came and sat behind him, placing the bowl in his lap.

"Just lean over this is you're going to get sick." She said, unconsciously placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke nodded and bent over the bowl, closing his eyes.

"Is there . . . anything else I can do for you?" asked Sakura after they had been sitting like that for a few minutes.

Sasuke was hesitant before he answered. "Well . . . Itachi sometimes . . . rubs my back . . . when I don't feel well. . ."

Sakura could feel the blush spreading across her face. "O-okay."

So, slowly, Sakura brought her hand that was on his shoulder, down to his back, and began rubbing in small circles. She could feel all of the tension in Sasuke's body underneath her fingertips as is slowly began to melt away. Wow, that really does work. She thought. Sasuke's shoulders rose when he took a few deep breaths. Sakura just continued to massage his back. She was finally being of some help to him, she was grateful for that at least.

After a few minutes, Itachi came back into the room, holding a small, steaming bowl that filled the room with a tasty aroma. Itachi placed the bowl on the coffee table and knelt by Sasuke.

"Feeling better?" he asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's knee.

Sasuke nodded as he continued to allow Sakura's soft touch drown him in relief. Her hands were so gentle as she moved from his lower back to upper back. He could feel all of the strain and pressure from being constantly sick evaporate from his body as she moved up to his shoulders. Sasuke had to restrain himself from letting out a small groan of pleasure at this relief.

Itachi looked up at Sakura. "I think he's happy." He said smiling. Sakura smiled back and continued with her work. When she was done, Sasuke was nearly asleep, but Itachi was not going to let him doze off just yet. Itachi grabbed the bowl from the coffee table and nudged Sasuke.

"Here, Sasuke, I want you to eat something. It's just soup so you should be able to hold it. I have to go pick up something from Lady Tsunade, so I expect at least half of that bowl gone by the time I get back."

Sasuke grunted and took the bowl from his brother. Right now he was so relaxed he wasn't even paying attention to what anyone was saying.

"Will you be okay with him for about half hour?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Of course, take your time." She said.

Itachi nodded and walked over to Sasuke, ruffling his hair before he walked out of the door. Once Itachi left, Sasuke looked down at the soup. It really did smell good. Maybe he could just take a few bites at a time. Sasuke brought the spoon to his mouth and took the first sip. When he didn't feel anything, Sasuke took a few more. So far, so good. He thought, so he went ahead and finished the bowl.

"Finished?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah."

Sasuke handed the bowl to Sakura. But just as she went into the kitchen, it suddenly hit him. Sasuke clutched at his stomach. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten the whole bowl. Dizziness and Nausea began to fill him up once more as he blindly reached for the empty bowl at the end of the couch, but it wasn't there. Sakura came back into the living room as his breathing began to become shallow.

"Oh, Sasuke." she said coming to sit behind him once more. Sakura placed a hand on his back as he moaned from the pain in his stomach. Sasuke could hear Sakura trying to ask him questions, but the whole world seemed to be underwater again and he was taken back to the day in the doctors' office.

Sasuke's stomach gave an evil lurch as all of his dinner came back up to meet him a second time. He felt the nasty bile rise in the back of his throat as he placed a hand over his mouth. Sakura reached for the bowl, but couldn't get it to Sasuke fast enough before he pitched forward and vomited violently into the blanket in front of him. He retched hard for sometime, but when he calmed down for a second he heard Sakura's voice.

"Is that it?" she had asked him.

Sasuke was about to say yes, but he suddenly felt his stomach churn unpleasantly inside of him and he quickly shook.

"N-no. . . I think I'm still going to. . ." but Sakura didn't hear the end of his sentence, she had raced all the way down the hall and to the bathroom, and where she knew that there was a trash can, grabbed it quickly and charged back to Sasuke's side. She moved quickly, peeling the blanket coated in sick off of Sasuke and swinging his legs over the side of the couch.

"No just lean over this, okay?" she said, sitting back down beside him. Sasuke was about to say something but decided against it as the metallic taste came back into his mouth. He felt his lips begin to numb and his body felt light and airy. The world was tilting around him and just as he leaned over the trash can, another wave of sickness hit him hard. Sasuke made a horrible gagging sound and threw up into the waste basket. Sakura just stayed calm and moved his bangs out of the way as not to get any bile in them.

Sasuke began to retch harder, grabbing at the sides of the trash bin for support. This started to worry Sakura. She placed a hand on his back.

"Sasuke, you have to calm down."

Sasuke wasn't vomiting anymore, but his dry-heaves were still pretty violent. Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sakura began rubbing his back as his dry-heaves subsided.

"There now," she said, "feel better?"

Sasuke nodded and then, surprising Sakura, for the second time today by leaning against her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Sakura sat motionless for a minute, terrified that she was dreaming and if she moved she would wake up. Sasuke was leaning on her! HER! A fierce blush spread across her face as she looked down and saw that his eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. Smile began to smile, but it quickly vanished when she saw Sasuke shiver.

Even though she really didn't want to, Sakura lifted Sasuke away from her shoulder and stood up off the couch. After Sasuke was lying on down on the couch again, Sakura gathered the soiled blanket in her arms and walked to the laundry room. After placing the blanket in the washer, Sakura turned to look around for another blanket. She spotted one a shelf. She grabbed it quickly and scurried back to where Sasuke was sleeping.

Sakura admired Sasuke's sleeping form before draping the blanket over him. Sakura knelt down beside his head. He looked so peaceful, almost as if he wasn't in any pain, but she knew this wasn't true. She longed to help Sasuke rid himself of the pain, but she knew that there was not much she could do. Sasuke shifted on the couch, wrapping himself further inside the blanket. A stray piece of his raven black hair fell into his eyes.

Sakura reached over and moved the stray hair from his eyes, her hand resting on his cheek. Temptation began to get the better of her as she leaned in closer and closer to his face, until she could feel his warm breath on her own. Sakura's lips hovered above Sasuke's forehead, but she leaned away before they could ever make contact with his soft skin. Sakura looked at Sasuke sadly before standing up to go start the washer, but suddenly, she felt a strange pressure on her wrist.

She turned around to see Sasuke, his eyes just cracked open, and his hand was clasped weakly around her wrist. Even through his tired expression she could see the sudden fear in his eyes.

"Please," he said, "don't leave me alone . . . not like this."

Sakura stood rooted to the spot. Was he afraid of being alone? Sakura's eyes filled with sadness as she walked back to the couch. When she bent down beside him, Sasuke made a sound almost like a small, strangled cry, and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck.

". . . I'm scared. . ." he whispered.

Sakura felt her throat constrict. Why was he doing this? This was completely opposite of how he normally acts. And never would she ever think that Sasuke would let her in his house, let alone comfort him, especially from what he had said the other day.

"_I don't want your help. Itachi is enough."_

. . . But it didn't matter to her anymore. She was there, Sasuke needed help, and she was going to give it to him in any way she could.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I know . . . but it's going to be okay . . . I promise."

And for the first time. . . Sasuke cried, held tightly by the girl that he always, secretly, loved.


	6. Bridge of Broken Lives

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Wake up."

Sasuke cracked open one eye to see his brother sitting on his bed with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?"

Sasuke yawned, his head never leaving his pillow. "Better that last week." He said bluntly. He, in fact, really had been feeling better lately. It had only been a week since Sakura had visited for the first time, and she had visited every evening since. He hadn't gotten sick in about two days, and he hadn't been dizzy in a while. He could even eat solid food now! As far as Sasuke was concerned he was almost completely healed. But he knew that he was far from being healthy. He was still getting tied pretty often, but that was the only downside so far.

"Well that's good." Said Itachi, patting Sasuke on the leg. "But you better hurry up and get dressed. Sakura's going to be here in about ten minutes."

"How late did I sleep?"

"You pretty much slept the entire day."

Sasuke just sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't wanna get up. She's seen me in bed before. And who says I have to get dressed for her? It's just Sakura."

Itachi just smiled. Sasuke must not have noticed that he blushed when he said "Sakura". Itachi stood up and began to walk out of the room. "Alright, well I'm going to finish up lunch, just come on out when you're ready."

"Alright."

Sasuke lay on his pillow for a few more minutes before even sitting up after Itachi left. He yawned and stretched, giving his head a rough scratching . . . but something was wrong. He felt a strange breeze . . . on the top of his head. Sasuke reached up and touched the top of his head. There, on the top of his head, a small bald spot was beginning to form.

Sasuke could feel his heart start to beat faster. Quickly, he turned around. What he saw made tears come to his eyes. On his pillow, lay nearly seven handfuls of his own hair. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he pick up the hair with shaky hands. He could feel hot tears running down his face, but he didn't care. To him, this was almost a slap in the face . . . a dose of reality. What the _treatment_ of his disease was doing to him.

Itachi was just putting out the bowls when he heard Sasuke scream his name.

"Itachi! Itachi!"

Itachi dropped the bowl he was holding, shattering it on the floor. He didn't care. Sasuke's voice sounded as if he had just been hit with sixty kunai. Something was really wrong. Itachi raced down the hallway to Sasuke's room. When he arrived he saw Sasuke sitting on his bed. He wasn't looking at him, Sasuke was staring the hair in his hands. His hair.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's face snapped up. Tears were running down his face as his wide, terrified eyes looked frantically over at his brother.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke leapt off his bed and charged straight for his brother. Itachi knelt down and caught him with ease. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's neck. Itachi responded by engulfing his little brother in his strong arms. Sasuke sobbed hard into his brothers' shoulder.

"Sasuke . . . Tsunade told you this would happen."

"Y-Yeah . . . but I . . . I dunno."

Sasuke was at a loss for words. Yes, it was true he knew this was going to happen, he just wasn't expecting it so soon. He had thought that it would happen after the treatment. But apparently that wasn't the case.

"Remember what I told you?" asked Itachi, picking Sasuke up and taking him back over to the bed.

". . . It's just hair." Sasuke recited. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. . . but Itachi knew that if he didn't remain positive, this could be a huge set back for Sasuke.

"Right. It will grow back."

Sasuke snuggled down into his brothers' chest. ". . . I know. It's just scary to think that my treatment is doing this to me."

Itachi held his little brother close. "I know. I know."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke jumped up suddenly, tear tracks still staining his face.

"Sakura!" shouted Sasuke.

Itachi stood up. "I'll get the door." When he was at the door, he turned around. Sasuke was staring at himself in the mirror. His face was filled with apathy as he touched the top of his head.

"Sasuke." Said Itachi, catching Sasuke's attention. "You'll be fine."

Sasuke felt his eyes begin to water again as he nodded a silent thanks to his brother. Sasuke sat and waited on his bed. His listened to the door open. He listened to Itachi say his usual "good morning" and Sakura's normal reply. He listened to her movments as she took off her shoes and placed them by his and Itachi's. He listened to her bare footsteps coming closer and closer to his open door. Suddenly, panic began to bubble up in his chest. Sasuke raced to his door and shut it quickly before Sakura was even half-way down the hall. Sasuke waited by the door until he heard her light knock on his own bedroom door.

"Sasuke?" she said quietly through the door, "Are you in there?"

Sasuke turned so he was facing the door in the area that he just guessed her face would be. Slowly, as not to make a thumping sound on the door, Sasuke placed his forehead up against the cold wood of the door.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you okay?" she asked a bit concerned, "You sound a bit . . . depressed."

"My . . . err, never mind. I'll meet you in the living room in a minute."

"Um . . . okay."

Sasuke waited until he heard her footsteps again before removing his forehead from the door.

Sakura sat quietly on the couch, waiting for Sasuke to come out of his room, when Itachi went by.

"Hey Itachi?" she asked him. She was about to ask him if Sasuke was okay, but then she noticed something. In his hand right hand was a large scroll, which she noticed was a mission order from Tsunade, and his eyes were sad. "Are you alright?"

Itachi looked as if he was just noticing her. "What? Oh, yes. Everything's alright."

"Oh," said Sakura, "Cause Sasuke seems a bit upset. He wouldn't even let me in to say hello . . . he told me to wait out here."

Itachi's face was blank. So he hadn't told her yet. Itachi inwardly sighed. She would just have to wait until Sasuke told her what was bothering him. Which was going to be sooner than he had thought.

"Going somewhere?" she asked him quietly. Itachi's face immediately fell on the scroll.

". . . Yeah. Sasuke's treatment is more expensive than I thought it was going to be and I am going to have to do this extra mission to help pay it off." When Itachi told her this, he seemed to speak about it in a low whisper, as if he didn't want someone to hear...

"That's what you had to go and get that day you left Sasuke and I here, right?"

Itachi just nodded.

"Have you told Sasuke yet?"

"No."

"When do you leave?"

"Two weeks."

Sakura didn't say anything else. Itachi excused himself and walked to his room. Just as Itachi shut his door, Sasuke came out of the hallway . . . there were tear tracks on his face. He had heard. Sakura nearly said something, but decided against it. If he wanted to talk, then he would talk. That was one thing she had learned from spending so much time with him this week. Then she noticed that he was wearing a hat. Why was he wearing a hat in the middle of summer?

"Hey." She said, patting the couch beside her for him to sit down. Sasuke took a seat next to her, but he made sure to keep his distance, he didn't want her to accidentally taking off his hat.

"Hey." He smiled at her, making her blush slightly.

Sakura turned to face him. "So I was wondering," she started, "if you wanted to go outside for a bit and hang out with me and Naruto. You haven't seen him in a few weeks, since the fight in the doctors, and I was thought it would be good for you guys."

Sasuke seemed to ponder this. "Umm . . . sure I guess that would be okay."

Sakura jumped up from the couch. "Great! Let's go!"

"Itachi!" called Sakura, "I'm going to take Sasuke for a walk, and we'll be back!"

Itachi smiled. "Alright!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dashed out of the door. Sasuke had to hold onto his hat just to keep it from falling off. But he had to admit that he felt good to run. He hadn't done that in weeks and, even though he wouldn't admit in, he was happy Sakura was holding onto his wrist.

When they got to the bridge, they stopped. Sasuke bend over and put his hands on his knees. He was completely out of breath and he was a bit dizzy. Maybe running for so long wasn't the best thing to do.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, placing a hand on his back, making a small blush spread across his face.

"Y-yeah." He said breathlessly.

"No," said Sakura, bending down so that she was eye-level with him. She was so cute when she worries, Sasuke thought. "I mean really okay. Not the okay you said you were when we were training and you ended up puking. I mean like honestly okay."

Sasuke smiled, standing up, "I'm alright."

Sakura stared at him for a minute. "Well you better be. I don't want to be responsible for making you worse because I made you run."

Sasuke laughed. "So where's the dobe?"

"He should be coming," Sakura said, "I told him to meet us here ten minutes ago.'

Sasuke leaned over the railing of the bridge. Never did he think that he would be this happy just to see the river and their old spot on the bridge again. . . Come to think of it. . .he hadn't ever thought that he wouldn't be seeing it for so long either. Just Sakura was going to lean next to him; they heard a loud shout from the distance.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Naruto came charging up the walkway, stopping when he got to the bridge. Sasuke looked at his friend with a hesitant glance. Naruto, however, did nothing of the sort. He just smiled his cheeky smile and walked over, patting Saskue on the back.

"Hey man," he said happily, "Haven't' seen you in a while!"

Sasuke smiled at his goofy friend. Thank god he wasn't still mad at him from that day in the hospital. Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"But . . . why do you have a hat on in the middle of summer?"

Sasuke touched the top of his head. "Umm . . . bad haircut."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Was that why he didn't want her coming into his room this morning? She didn't buy it.

"Oh come on man," said Naruto, attempting to take off Sasuke's hat, "It can't be that bad. And you must be dying in that hat."

"No!" Sasuke shouted, "Don't take it off!"

An evil grin spread across Naruto's face. If Sasuke didn't want anyone seeing it, it must really bad . . . but it must be the top or something because the rest of his hair looked pretty normal to him.

"It can't be that bad!" shouted Naruto, trying to pry his Sasuke's fingers off his had, determined to see his "bad hair-cut".

"No! Naruto stop it!"

Sasuke struggled hard against Naruto, but his past weeks lying in bed had made him weak and he was beginning to tire out. Sakura tried to make sense of all this. Why didn't Sasuke want them to see his hair? Then she remembered what chemotherapy did to people and came to a sad conclusion: Sasuke's hair was beginning to fall out. He must be upset about it, so he's been trying to cover up a bald spot with a beanie. It made perfect sense. Unfortunately, Naruto did not have as much common sense as she did and was continuing to try to pull off Sasuke's hat.

"Naruto I mean it!" shouted Sasuke again, "Stop!"

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura, who was going to step in, but just as she was, Sasuke lost his footing and fell to the ground. Everyone was quiet. Sasuke's hat was in Naruto's hand, which exposed what Sasuke had been trying to keep from everyone. What he had been trying to keep from facing. Sitting on top of Sasuke's head, was a large bald spot about the size of Naruto's fist. When Naruto grabbed the hat, he must have taken another chunk of his hair with it.

Everyone was speechless, until Naruto stupidly spoke up.

"Damn Sasuke," he said, completely ignoring the mortified look on Sasuke's face, "When you said you had a bad haircut, I wasn't expecting this!" Naruto started laughing. "Man, whoever cut your hair really screwed it up!"

Sasuke felt his breath coming in gasps as he rose from the ground, Sakura held out a hand to him, but he just shrugged it off. Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eyes and Naruto, almost immediately, stopped laughing. How could he laugh at someone whose eyes looked so, what was the word? . . . Broken.

"What?" he asked, as if he had no clue what he had done. Which he really didn't have any clue?

Sasuke didn't say anything. He could feel his heart snap in two as Naruto's words really sank in, burning into his mind.

". . . Must have really screwed it up"

He tried to say something, but all that came out was, ". . . you . . ._ idiot._" He spit the last word out of his mouth as if it were some kind of poison. But there was no venom in his tone, only pain and anger, mostly towards himself. Sasuke's furrowed his brow and clenched his fists.

"Sasuke?" said sakura hesitantly. She came closer to him, but before she could see his face, Sasuke took of across the bridge, the opposite way of his house.

Naruto looked after him. Well, that was slightly out of character? He was just playing around with him . . . it really didn't look that bad. "What's up with him? It's just a—"

"Naruto!"

Naruto swung around to meet Sakura's evil gaze, but instead, she looked hurt. Why did she look hurt? She wasn't the one with a bad haircut.

"What?"

"How much dumber can you get?"

Naruto was now utterly confused. What had he done?

"What are you talking about Saku—"

Sakura completely lost her temper, but her voice was never above a whisper. That's when Naruto knew that she was really pissed.

"It's not a bad haircut. . . his hair is falling out. And you just made everything worse."

"But why is his. . ." but he trailed off, realizing why. He didn't need Sakura to explain it. Naruto's face became pleading.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry! It didn't even cross my mind that—"

"Didn't even cross your mind?"

Sakura was fuming. "HOW COULD YOUR BEST FRIEND HAVING CANCER NOT EVEN CROSS YOU MIND!"

There was a loud crack as Sakuras hand suddenly came in contact with the side of Naruto's face. In just that one smack, Naruto felt all of Sakura's anger towards him, her resent towards Sasuke's sickness, and her fear of losing her teammate.

"How could you." Was all she could say.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Sakura, you know I didn't mean it that way. I didn't know it would make his hair fall out. You of all people, should know that I don't make those kinds of connections right away. . . and . . ."

Naruto stopped. He didn't know what else he was supposed to say. There was something else though, he knew it. He just didn't know what it was.

"And what?" she spat. When he didn't answer, she huffed and closed her eyes.

"You really are an idiot." Just as she was walking away was when Naruto remembered, he remembered what he had to say.

"S-Sakura!" he shouted when she was at the end of the bridge. Sakura stopped on the edge of the bridge, she seemed to hesitate before turning around. There were fresh tear tracks staining her face.

"What." She said. Her voice was different. It sounded tired. . . sad, which made Naruto hesitate. But she knew she had to hear it. Everyone was always worrying about Sasuke, but could anyone tell the pain that she was in. The pain of seeing one of her best friends so sick and helpless. The pains of having someone you love suffer the way he has. It was too much for her to handle alone, and he knew it. Just like Sasuke needed her to lean on, Sakura needed someone to lean on.

"I'm sorry. It's going to be okay, remember."

For a second, Naruto thought he had said the wrong thing. Sakura's eyes glassed over and her expression became unreadable. When she didn't move from her spot, Naruto came to stand in front of her. "Sakura?"

Naruto held his gaze with her wet green eyes. She looked so sad. It truly broke his heart. Sakura stared into his crystal blue eyes, looking for the reassurance that she knew that he, if anyone right now, could give her. She had to look up to see them, those blue lagoon eyes. When did he become taller than her?

Naruto placed a hand on top of her head. "Come on," he said, "Let's go find Sasuke. . . I should probably give him back his hat."

Sasuke bend over, curling his knees to his chest. He was so tired, and now he was starting to feel sick again. He never should have let Sakura drag him out of his house again. This was a horrible idea. But, he knew it wasn't her fault. Sakura was just trying to help. Unfortunately, her trying to help had just made things worse. . . and now he realized that Naruto was an even bigger dumbass than he had originally thought.

Slowly his hand moved up to the top of his head. The spot was even bigger than it had been this morning. Sasuke could feel his throat constricting. Placing his head against his knees, he tried to suppress a sob that threatened to wrack his body. But it didn't work. Sasuke gasped as he felt the tears began to fall again. An empty, hollow feeling arose in his chest as he continued to sob helplessly. He could feel the stares of some of the villagers and he knew what they were thinking. _Sasuke? What's wrong with him? He never cries._ But he didn't care. He was to upset to care.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice and the touch of a soft gentle hand on his shoulder. A hand who's touch he could never forget.

"S-Sakura. . ." he whimpered, pulling his knees closer to his body. He could feel her warmth against his side. Feel the touch of her hands as she pulled him closer to her. Feel her tepid breath on the side of his face.

" I hate this." He said into his knees. "I _hate_ it!" Sasuke began to sob even harder. Sakura was at a loss for words. She wished she knew what to say. . . but she didn't. When she stayed silent, Sasuke leaned in closer to her. Even when she didn't say anything, just being near her was comforting. She was his safe haven. His security blanket. The special toy or stuffed animal you look for to protect you from the bad dream you woke up from. . . the only difference was that he wasn't waking up from this dream.

Abruptly, he could feel Sakura loosen her grip on him just slightly as she pulled away from his head. Just as he was about to ask her why, he felt something soft and warm engulf the top of his head. His hat. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto, squatting down in front of him and Sakura. His face was serious and his expression unreadable, until he said two words.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke felt his throat constrict again as his face became a mask of sadness, afraid that his voice would betray him, Sasuke just nodded. Naruto took this as an acceptance to his apology. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You'll be fine." He said, and Sasuke knew he meant it.


	7. Broken Promises

**Hey! Okay! Here's chapter 7! Sorry it's so short, there wasn't really much to put I this chapter. Enjoy!**

Sasuke sat up this morning and stretched. It had been two weeks since the episode on the bridge he was learning to accept his newfound, "patterned baldness", as Naruto so stupidly put it. He just wore beanies everyday. Looking around his room, he noticed something was off. As he listened carefully, he couldn't hear any sounds coming from the house, which normally meant Itachi's normal routine of making breakfast and cleaning the living room and kitchen. There were no clanking of pots and pans, no shuffling of feet. Nothing.

Sasuke found this strange so he decided to get up and investigate. As he walked down the hall, he noticed all the lights were off as well. It was illuminated by just the natural light from outside. When Sasuke got to the living room, there was still no sign of Itachi, but there was something else. Itachi's pack and provisions for missions were packed and sat by the front door. That was strange. . .

But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, which must have caught him off guard. Sasuke jumped at the loud knock, stumbling back onto the platforms that lead to the rest of the house.

"It's open!" he shouted, rubbing his sore rear. Sakura flung the door open. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura?" he said, standing up, "Why are you here so early?"

Sakura mimicked his expression. "Huh?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side, her facial expression becoming very sly and playful, but in Sasuke's opinion, oh, so adorable. "I could leave if you want me too." She said a mocking tone in her voice.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her closer to him. The brush of his fingers on Sakura's wrist made a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"I never said I didn't like you visiting earlier." He said, in his normal, cool tone.

Sakura smiled, allowing a small, delightful giggle to escape her perfect lips.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

A mischievous glint shone is Sakura's eyes. "You haven't talked like that since your last day at the training grounds."

Sasuke just smiled and pulled Sakura close to him. Sakura gently placed her hands on the sides of his neck. She was happy. This was the first time they had been close like this without Sasuke being upset or sick. She could feel the apprehension in his touch, but a gentle rub of her thumb just under his jaw line seemed to ebb all the nerves making Sasuke hesitate. Sasuke leaned in and placed his forehead on hers.

She was so close to him. He could feel the butterfly's making his stomach do flip-flops inside of him. Her just being this near him sent goose bumps up his arms. He wanted to tell her that. Wanted her to know just how much she meant to him. . . but he couldn't. He didn't know how. Just as Sakura was about to close the remainder of the gap between them, Sasuke pulled away. Sakura felt hurt. Was there something wrong with her. But then he asked her, a much more friendly tone in his voice now,

"So, how come you came so early today?"

Sakura put her head down, her eyes suddenly becoming sad.

" . . . I just thought that you would need some extra company today, what with Itachi leaving and all."

Sasuke eyes widened.

"What? He's leaving?"

Sakura looked up at him startled. "Yeah, for the mission."

Sasuke was utterly confused and it was plain on his face. Itachi was leaving? . . . Of course! That was what the backpack was for! Ignoring Sakura's shouts, Sasuke bolted for Itachi's room. Sure enough when he looked into his brother's room, Itachi was making his bed. He only made his bed when he was leaving on a mission.

"You're leaving." Stated Sasuke. He didn't need to ask. Itachi looked up at him, just now noticing his little brother.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke saw the bags under Itachi's eyes. His whole face seemed weighed down with weariness. . . but Sasuke didn't care right now. He could feel the warm tears gathering in his eyes as he heard Sakura come up behind him. She could saw his hands balled into fists.

". . . you promised." Said Sasuke, almost silently, but Itachi heard it.

"Please Sasuke," he sighed, "Don't do this right now."

"But you promised!" shouted Sasuke, unable to control his tears any longer.

Itachi breathed a heavy sigh. Sasuke didn't look him in the eyes. He knew Sasuke was mad, but it really wasn't helping Itachi's stress level much that he was getting so upset, even though he could understand why.

"I know Sasuke, but I don't have—"

"I don't care! You promi—"

"Sasuke! That's enough!"

Sasuke immediately fell silent. Itachi had reached his limit and taken it out on his little brother. Sasuke's face was surprised for a second before his eyes fell and a scowl appeared on his face. Itachi sighed (again) and walked over to kneel in front of his little brother.

"Sasuke, I know that I promised you that I wasn't going anywhere, but . . . Sasuke please look at me."

Reluctantly, Sasuke raised his eyes to look into his brothers' gaze. Dark grey bags hung under his eyes and guilt swam inside his deep black eyes.

"I know that I said I wasn't going anywhere."

"Then why don't you keep your promise?"

Itachi sighted, his patience was wearing thin.

"Sasuke sometimes you don't have a choice."

"Yes you do."

Itachi stood up and placed his hands behind his head, turning away from the two children.

"Sasuke, sometimes you just really don't—"

"Yes you do!"

Sasuke's blood began to boil. "Father always said that you always have to keep your words, no matter what."

Itachi stiffened. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to say something like that.

Sasuke pressed on. "So you have to stay, just like fathe—"

"Sasuke, father's not here! I can't stay!"

Itachi shouted turning to Sasuke suddenly. Right away, Itachi knew that what he said had been a mistake. Sasuke's face was surprised for a second before Itachi saw the tears spill over again. Itachi's face and voice immediately softened.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

But before Itachi could finish his sentence, Sasuke turned on his heel, pushed past Sakura and bolted out the back door of the house. Itachi heard the backdoor slam. Sakura and Itachi exchanged glances before Sakura took off after Sasuke. Itachi heard the door open and shut again, but this time in a much gentler manner than last time. Itachi sank onto his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Sasuke!" sakura called for the dark haired boy when she got out to the deck. She looked around the yard before she spotted him. He was lying on his stomach in the center of the yard, the wind picking up the strands of hair that hung out of his beanie. Sakura walked over and crouched by his head. She saw his eyes were still watery.

"Hey," she said sweetly, "How come you're lying in the middle of the yard?"

". . . When I ran out here, I tripped. .. And I just didn't feel like getting up."

Sakura surprised a giggle, until she saw a single tear slip from his eye and down his pastel colored cheek. Sakura reached out and ran a gentle hand up and down his upper arm. Sakura hated seeing him this way. So sad, so childlike, so afraid. Every tear that slid down his face seemed like a punch in the gut to Sakura. She heard Sasuke take him a shaky breath.

"Do you want help up?" she asked. Sasuke buried his head in his arms; partly because of him being upset, but mostly because he was trying to cover up the blush that spread across his face when he felt Sakura's hand on his arm.

"Uh-uh." He said, "Just want to stay here."

Sasuke felt a strange heat on his side soon after he said that. When he lifted his head, He saw Sakura had snuggled up beside him and rested her chin on his upper arm, making their faces dangerously close together.

"Well if you're staying here" she said, "So am I."

Sasuke smiled through his tears as Sakura wiped them away with her thumb. They laid like that for a while, side by side, their heads up against each other. Until sakura heard Sasuke sniffle again.

"You know why he has to do this don't you?" When Sasuke didn't answer, Sakura continued. "He didn't have enough money to finish paying for your treatment . . . and they were going to take you off of it, but Tsunade wouldn't have it."

She could feel Sasuke stiffen beside her. But she still continued. "She said that she would pay for the rest of the treatment if he did this one mission for her . . . he told her about the promise he made to you, so she made the mission only last a few days. He's doing this for you Sasuke."

Sasuke put his head on her arm as another attack of tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Great," he said, "Now I feel guilty."

Sakura leaned on his head. "You shouldn't feel guilty for something you have no control over."

Sasuke didn't answer, he just stood up. Sakura noticed his eyes were shining.

"I'll be right back."

As he said that, Sasuke turned around and walked back into the house. Taking a deep breath, he walked back into bedroom he noticed it was empty. Then he heard clanking in the kitchen. Sasuke quietly walked to the entrance of the kitchen. There was Itachi. He was leaning against the counter, with his head down. His hands were gripping the side of the counter hard, so hard, that his knuckles were white. Then Sasuke noticed the broken bowl at his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, making his brother start. Itachi looked at his brother with sad eyes.

"Yes," he said, "I'm alright . . . and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and bent down in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt the tears gather in his eyes again as he hugged his brother back.

"No, I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have said those things. You have done so much for me already."

Sasuke sniffled, holding his brother closer. Itachi blinked back tears. "I'll be back in a few days and then everything will be alright. I won't have to leave until you are completely healed. I swear."

Sasuke just nodded against his brother. The two of them were so busy apologizing, that they didn't even notice Sakura in the hallway, her bright, forest colored eyes shining with unshed tears.


	8. Heartache and Loss

**This one is also very short (sorry) I just couldn't think of too much to put in this chapter. But I think it is a pretty good one anyways! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! But for now enjoy chapter eight!**

Sasuke sat on the couch, lonelier than he had been in days, with is brother now on a mission. Lady Tsunade had assigned Shizune to come and watch him while Itachi was away, but even with her here, Sasuke couldn't erase the forlorn feeling in his heart. Sasuke pulled his knees closer to his chest, burying his head in his arms. It had been only two days since Itachi left, but he still missed his brother more than he felt he ever had.

"Do you need anything?" asked Shizune, coming to sit beside Sasuke on the couch. When he didn't answer, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Her hand was soft and gentle, yes, but it wasn't Sakura's hand. Her touch could make him feel better no matter what he was upset about. It wasn't the same.

"Sasuke, it's only for a few more days," she said, understandingly, "He'll be back before you know it."

Sasuke just looked at her and sighed. He could tell that her smile was forced, unsure. Sasuke just nodded and stood up off the couch.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," he said, looking at the clock, "Sakura should be here soon, we were gonna go for a walk with Naruto."

Shizune smiled, "Oh, alright." Sasuke smiled back as he walked back to his room. As he shut the door with a small click, he sighed heavily. The treatment seemed to be working, only on occasion would be feel sick or tired. But since Itachi left, those occasions seemed to be more and more frequent. Sasuke closed his eyes and sank down to the floor. He really needed his brother.

Sasuke didn't know how long he sat there, until he heard Shizune' voice again. "Sasuke, Sakura's here."

Sasuke's head shot up. He hadn't even gotten dressed yet! "O-okay! Tell her I'll be right out!"

He heard a small chuckle on the other side of the door. "Alright, I'll tell her."

Quickly he slipped on his shorts, changed his pants, and dashed out his room. He was almost to the end of the hall before he realized he had forgotten his beanie. Rushing back to his room, he grabbed his beanie off of his side table and ran back out to the living room. Sakura was waiting for him on the couch. When she heard him coming she stood up off the couch and looked over at him. A sudden look of sadness washed over her face.

"What?" asked Sasuke, confused by her expression.

"Nothing." She said, a fake smile passing over face. But Sasuke could see through that. Sasuke walked over to her.

"No, there's s something wrong, Sakura." He leaned in closer to her. "I know you better than that. You can't lie to me."

But still, Sakura insisted. "Nothing's wrong." She said, looking his straight in the eyes. Sasuke held her gaze for a moment longer before he finally sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright," he said, "When you want to tell me just let me know."

Sakura saw the sad look pass over his face, as a pang of guilt struck her heart. Sakura looked down at the floor, but didn't say anything; instead, she quickly changed the subject.

"Well, if you're ready we should go. Naruto's waiting for us on the bridge."

Sasuke didn't reply right away. ". . . oh, alright. Hey Shizune!"

The young black haired girl stuck her head out of the kitchen, and small pig looking on after her. "What is it?"

"Sakura and I are going to meet Naruto at the bridge. I'll be back soon okay?"

Shizune smiled, the little pig at her side copying her reaction. "Alright. Let me know if something happens."

Sasuke nodded and began walking to the door, apparently not noticing what Shizune meant when she said "if something happens." Sakura did however, and flashed Shizune a large goofy smile and a giggle before chasing after Sasuke. Together the two of them went to meet Naruto at the bridge, walking so close to each other that they occasionally bumped one another. At one point, Sakura accidentally bumped Sasuke a bit to hard, sending him stumbling in the other direction. Sakura was mortified at first, but, as soon as she saw Sasuke grin, she relaxed. It was nice to see Sasuke smiling instead of crying for a change. They went back to walking as if nothing had happened, until Sasuke rammed Sakura, this time a bit more on purpose than accident. Sasuke had bumped her just hard enough to make her trip slightly.

Seeing his chance, Sasuke took hold of Sakura's arm to steady her. Sakura looked up at him and smiled, making Sasuke blush. She giggled. He just couldn't help it, she was just so cute! Slowly, Sasuke's hand slipped from Sakura's arm, down to her hand. With out delay, Sakura intertwined her slim fingers with his. His hand was so warm gentle, Sakura didn't want him ever to let go . . . but unfortunately he did. Just as Sakura was going to wrap her other hand around his arm, a villager passed by. She wasn't sure who he was, but she didn't think it mattered, that wasn't her concern.

Her concern was, just as the man came into view, Sasuke quickly ripped his hand away from hers and shoved it in his pocket, looking down at the ground. This hurt Sakura, and he probably knew it too. It just brought her back to the day Itachi left. When she leaned in to kiss him . . . and he pulled away. Was he embarrassed of her? That must be the reason.

As they approached the bridge, Sasuke was still looking down when suddenly he felt a hand come in contact with his chest.

"Ouch, Sakura! What was that—?"

But Sakura interrupted him, pointing excitedly towards the bridge. "Look!" she exclaimed. Sasuke followed her finger until he was looking at the bridge. A devilish smile spread across his face. Naruto was standing behind Hinata by the railing for the bridge. His arms were wrapped around her stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder. As they looked at each other, Sasuke could see the love and happiness and both of their eyes. Hinata didn't even seem nervous around him at all, although there was a feint blush on both of their cheeks. Sasuke watched as Hinata turned around in his grasp to face Naruto. Naruto just smiled and leaned in, connecting his lips with hers. He saw, as Naruto leaned in to deepen the kiss, He unlinked his arms from around her and one hand slid up to her back, the other resting on her hips. Hinata placed her hands gently on the sides of his neck, her finger, under his jaw bone, just like Sakura had done the other day. . .

Their moment of ecstasy was short lived, however, when a sudden shriek of joy from Sakura made them jump away from each other. Just as they looked over in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke yanked sakura by the arm, pulling her behind a tree. "Idiot." He said softly into her ear. He could feel her tense against him.

"Sorry . . ." she said.

The pair poked their heads around the tree just in time to see Hinata stand on her tip toes and give Naruto a gentle kiss before running, in the opposite direction of Sasuke and Sakura, off the bridge. Naruto watched as she left and then leaned up against the railing, a dazed and airy look on his face. Sakura continued staring at the blonde, with a sad look on her face, until she felt Sasuke tug on her wrist, away from the bridge.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, "We're supposed to meet Naruto on the bridge."

Sasuke stopped and spun around, facing her. "Not until you tell me what's going on with you."

Sakura looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the sad face you had when you were watching Naruto and Hinata kiss from behind the tree. And don't even think I didn't miss the hurt expression on your face when I walked out to the living room today. Now tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke let go of her wrist. "Was it something I did?" he asked hesitantly.

Sakura looked down. "Well, no . . .err, yes. Kind of. . ."

Sasuke took a step closer to her. "Tell me. Please."

" . . . Are you embarrassed of me?"

"What? Of course not. What would make you think that?"

Sakura dug into the dirt with the toe of her shoe. "You pull away from me."

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "No I don't."

Sakura looked up at him, hurt showing clear in her blue eyes. "Yes you do. You've done it twice. When people are around."

"What?" Sasuke said.

Sakura was getting upset. "Yes, Sasuke. Take just now for instance. We were holding hands and walking close, until that man passed by. You suddenly decide to pull your hand from mind and walk with your head down. And the day Itachi left for his mission. You pulled away from me when I leaned in to . . . to. . ."

"Kiss me."

"Yes."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He really did do all of those things didn't he.

"Why?" she asked, her tone made Sasuke's heart ache, but he just couldn't come up with an answer.  
"Why?" she asked a bit louder.

". . ."

Sakura felt the anger build inside of her. "Why!"

"I don't know!" Sasuke shouted suddenly. He didn't mean to shout, but the hurt in her voice had just upset him, he guessed.

Sakuras face looked as though he had just back-handed her. ". . . You don't know?"

Sasuke sighed. ". . . I don't know why. I just don't know why. . . I know I do it.. . .but I just don't know why."

Sakura came closer to him. "Do you not like me?" she asked him. She was almost afraid to know the answer.

Sasuke face suddenly filled with panic and guilt as he closed the gap between them, their bodied pressed up against each others, his hands cupping her face gently. "What? Don't ever say that. Sakura, I like you more than you could imagine."

Sakura's eyes remained fixed on his. " . . . then why do you only show it when no one's around."

Sasuke froze, he could feel his body tense. He really couldn't answer any of her questions.

". . .I don't know."

Sasuke felt his heart break when he saw a single tear make it's way down her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes and gently pried his hands from the side of her face.

"Well, when you do. . . come and find me."

And with out saying anything more, Sakura slowly walked back to the bridge. Sasuke felt as if his feet were glued to ground. With every step she took away from him, he felt his heart shrink more and more. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, he didn't like it all.

"Sakura!" he shouted suddenly, turning around.

Sakura stopped and turned around. Sasuke went to speak, but his voice was caught in his throat. Sasuke almost felt his heart stop as another tear fell off Sakura's cheek as she turned around walked back to the bridge.


	9. Cry For You

Thunder echoed in the dark sky as Sasuke sat by his window and stared at the empty street leading to his house. It was past two . . . and Sakura wasn't there. She hadn't come for the past three days. Sasuke's heart ached with a need that he had never known before. A need to see her again . . . but he knew that he couldn't. She would not forgive him for what he said to her, the look on her face had said it all.

He was so upset about all of this he hadn't even noticed when Shizune came to sit down beside him on the ledge of the window. "Hey, Sasuke," she said. He didn't look away from the road, "Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke pulled his knees closer to his chest. ". . . I . . . don't think she's coming."

Shizune sighed; she knew who he was talking about. She really was a bit disappointed though. She had originally thought that this whole fight would blow over in a few days. . . but when she saw the look on Sasuke's face when Sakura didn't show up for the first time since he had started his therapy, she knew something was wrong. She couldn't understand it though. Sakura was normally so forgiving, especially when it came to Sasuke. She could never seem to stay angry at him . . . so why was she so angry now? Shizune placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll come again. Just you wait."

Sasuke looked at her skeptically for a minute. ". . . you . . . really think so?"

Shizune smiled. "I know so."

Sasuke just sighed. He didn't seem to be any better, but Shizune was determined to cheer up Sasuke.

"on a brighter note," Shizune pressed, " Lady Tsunade received a messenger hawk from Itachi today."

She could see Sasuke perk up slightly when she said his brother's name, so she continued. "He said that the mission had been a success and to tell you that he should home soon."

Sasuke smiled at the relief that poured through his when he found out his brother was coming home. He was finally going to see his brother again.

"What's his condition?" Sasuke asked in a strangely professional manner.

Shizune laughed. "He is in top condition, sir!" she said, placing a hand over her forehead in a solute, earning a small chuckle from the boy. She just didn't realize how much he had to force that simple laugh. _Hide the pain, _he thought, _no one needs to suffer but you._

Sasuke stood up from the window, stretching in a very comical way. "Well," he said, "I'm . . . gonna go for a walk. It Itachi gets back before I get here. . . Well he probably won't. Never mind."

Shizune looked confused. "O-Okay then," she said, "But if it starts to rain just make sure that you come home. We don't want you to get sick when you are already recovering so well."

Sasuke faked a smile as he walked out the door. "Alright." He said, waving his hand in a very nonchalant way. The front door shut behind him with a click as he reluctantly made his way down the long pathway, which seemed to stretch infinitely in front of him. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sasuke walked slowly through the village. Past the shops. The ones were Sakura would go on occasion. Past the Ramen Shop. The one Sakura would go to with team 7. And past the training grounds. . . Where Sakura was right now.

He just kept walking. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he wanted to be taken far from where he was. He didn't care where, just as long as it was far away from the empty hole in his chest. When Sasuke finally looked up from the cobblestone walkway, he was surprised at where he found himself. He was standing in front of a graveyard. And not just any graveyard. . . .The one his parents were buried in.

A strange urge passed through him, one that he hadn't had in a while. He really wanted to walk into the graveyard. To stand by the tombstones of his parents. . . . to grieve. No. he couldn't. He wouldn't be weak again. Being weak had gotten him no where. Being weak had cost him his pride. No. more than that. Being weak had cost him his parents. He couldn't do anything for them. Sasuke shook the urge, with some difficulty, and continued walking.

Sasuke kept walking until he reached a small tea shop. As he looked around, he realized that he must have been walking for a while. He couldn't even see the Uchiha estate anymore. He must have walked all the way to the other side of the village. Sasuke chuckled dryly. It was funny how fast time could go by when someone was lost in grief.

"Good Morning, Sasuke!" said a portly tea maker, making Sasuke peek in the restaurant.

"Oh, Hello." Said Sasuke. How long had he been there? The man walked over to the boy, menu in hand.

"Why don't you come have a seat for a bit? It looks like it's going to rain."

Sasuke looked up at the clouds. The clouds were almost like a dark shadow across the hazy sky. Sasuke nodded and the man ushered him inside. One drink couldn't hurt. It may even make him feel a bit better. Sasuke took a seat at a small table just near the opening of the shop. Jus behind him, he noticed a young girl, maybe in her older teens. She was bussing a table, but she seemed to keep looking over in his direction. . . and smiling. What was that about? Sasuke just sighed and turned to face the open entrance of the small tea shop. He still liked the cool breeze that blew across his face. He had loved it even more when he could feel it blowing his deep black hair.

Sasuke unconsciously reached up and touched the side of his face. His bangs used to hang there, limp over his eyes. Slowly, his hand moved up to the top of his head, which was covered by a black beanie. Well, at least it was the same color as what used to be underneath it. All that was left of his hair was the small amount that you could see poking out from under his beanie. Sasuke felt the lump grow in his throat and he quickly removed his hand from his balding head.

"Here ya go." Said the old man, handing Sasuke a small tea cup. Sasuke thanked the man and took a small sip from the cup. The sensation of the warm tea running over his dry lips was comforting and relaxing. Sasuke closed his eyes and savored the taste of the delicious liquid. One of these days, he had to take Sakura . . . no. Sasuke feared he would never get the chance to take her here. Why would she even want to be with him anymore, and for something that he could have easily fixed.

Sasuke felt his hands ball into fists.

_Don't think about her _

_Don't think about her_

But he did. He just couldn't help it. He missed her desperately. He had never really gone more than a few days with out her, come to think of it, since they were on the same team. He had never gone so long without hearing the laugh that made his heart race. Never so long with out the smile that could chase the storm away any day. Never so long with out her gentle touch, her warm presence, her silent comfort. He missed it all. He missed her.

"Hey. You okay?" asked the tea clerk, who seemed to notice Sasuke's sad eyes and he was cleaning the other tables.

Sasuke looked up at him. "What? . . . yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Sasuke nodded, handing the man a now empty tea cup. Sasuke tried to pay the man, but the man didn't seem to want it.

"Keep it," he said, folding the money back into Sasuke's hand, "After what you have been through, you deserve a little pick-me-up."

Sasuke looked at the man with surprised eyes. The man just laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're all glad you are making a nice recovery. It's a relief to see you up and walking around."

Sasuke saw the man smile down at him, but he also noticed, out of the corner of his eye. The young waitress looking over at him and smiling as well. So that's why she was looking at him earlier.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke, before he walked out of the shop, feeling a bit better than he had before. But, as soon as he left the shop however, the hollow feeling in his heart returned as another crash of thunder shook the skies. He probably should get home, it looks like it is going to rain. But. . . Sasuke found himself not wanting to go home. So, deciding that he could at least keep walking until the rain started, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking again. Just as before, he had no idea where he was walking, until he found himself back at the training grounds.

When he looked up, he felt his heart sink. Sakura was training alone out in the field. Sasuke could hear the sound of flesh smacking wood as she sent punches and kicks flying towards the wooden "dummy". He could hear her grunts and shouts as she hit with all the force her body could muster. Suddenly, another strike of thunder pounded in Sasuke's ears. Sasuke looked up at the sky as a few raindrops made tacks along his pale face.

When he looked back over, he saw that Sakura had stopped her training. She was looking up at the sky as well. Sasuke was about to go over to her, tell her he was sorry. But something held him back. What would she say if he just apologized? He still didn't know he was supposed to be apologizing for, but he wondered if that mattered. To him, not really. To her, it did.

He couldn't apologize. Not yet. Not until he figured out why he did what he had done. So, sighing, Sasuke turned around and continued to walk down the street. He didn't notice however, that Sakura had noticed him standing there, and, as he walked away from her, he didn't noticed the tears that had mixed with the rain on her face.

The air was now filled with tiny droplets of rain as it dripped from the heavens. Deciding that it wasn't raining hard enough for him to run home, Sasuke just kept walking. His mind was so fixed on Sakura that he didn't even notice when he took a right turn off the road and into the graveyard. Before he realized it, Sasuke was suddenly standing in front of his parents gravestones.

All he could do was stare at the cold, lifeless pieces of stone that held his parents name. Seeing his parents names seemed to open up an old wound that had been buried somewhere deep inside Sasuke's heart. Sasuke felt the warm tears begin to sting his eyes. Tears of pain.

Tears of sorrow.

Tears of guilt.

He hadn't been to visit their graves since their death. In fact, he couldn't even remember going to their funeral. Sasuke felt a strange numbness as he knelt by the lighter colored headstone. It read "Mikoto Uchiha. Mother. Wife. Gone, but Never Forgotten.

Sasuke felt the tears begin to overflow.

"M-mom. . ." Sasuke took in a shaky breath as he reached for the stone, running his finger over the word "Mother."

". . . I'm sorry . . . I . . . didn't visit you sooner."

As more thunder pounded in his eardrums, Sasuke turned to the stone next to the first. "Fugaku Uchiha. Father. Husband. Kind Leader. Always in Our Hearts."

". . . Both of you."

Sasuke suddenly felt lost. He rested his head against his mother's rain-soaked headstone. Sasuke could truly never recall a time that he had felt so alone. Sakura wasn't speaking to him. His brother was out on a mission. His parents . . . were gone. Sasuke buried his head in his hands as the rain began to come down even harder.

"Itachi! I'm so glad you're home." Shizune ran across the living room to meet the older Uchiha just as he was placing his bag down in the hallway. The frantic tone in Shizune's voice worried Itachi. What was wrong? Where was Sasuke?

"Shizune, what's wrong?" he asked her a worried tone in his voice.

"It's Sasuke." Said Shizune breathlessly. Itachi paled visibly, grabbing Shizune by the shoulder.

"What happened! Where is he!"

Shizune's eyes widened. Worry shone clearly on her face. "I don't know. He said he was going to go for a walk, but that was almost two hours ago."

Itachi's eyes grew three times their normal size as he turned and dashed out the front door. _There's something wrong. He's hurt. Or he's sick again. I have to find him. _

Itachi dashed down the streets, calling Sasuke's name repeatedly. But every time he received no answer. The silence was mocking him. Teasing him. Driving him insane. He needed to find Sasuke. Itachi heart was racing as he asked the store clerks if they had seen his little brother. All of them said that they had seen him walking past the shops but they hadn't seen him walking in the direction of his home yet. Getting frustrated, Itachi thanked the last store clerk and then took off back down the street. Itachi kept running until he reached the training grounds. There he spotted sakura. Even in the rain, she was training.

"Oi! Sakura!" Itachi shouted, apparently getting the girls attention. Sakura waved from her spot before jogging over to meet him.

"Hey, welcome home." She said, in a strangely quiet tone, but Itachi ignored this. He needed to find Sasuke and Sakura would definitely know where he was.

"Do you know where Sasuke is? I thought you would be with him since it's after two."

Sakura's eyes fell. " . . . I haven't seen him in three days . . . we fought."

Itachi looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

Even though Itachi sounded sincere, Sakura could tell there was something wrong. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Itachi wiped the rain out of his eyes. "Well, Shizune said that he had gone out for a walk nearly two hours ago and that he still wasn't back yet. Plus it's raining, so I'm worried that something might be wrong."

Sakura looked a bit worried. "Well . . . I saw him walk by here about a half-hour ago. But when he left he wasn't walking home. He was walking . . . towards the graveyard."

Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up. "He went to see his parent's graves!"

Itachi looked up at her, before taking off. "Thanks Sakura." He said before he was taking off in the direction of the graveyard.

In the distance, beyond the sound of the rain. Sasuke could hear something . . . no, someone. They were shouting his name and each time the voice shouted, it seemed to get closer and closer. Suddenly he recognized the voice. Sasuke head snapped up from it's resting place on the gravestone. Looking in the direction of the entrance to the graveyard, Sasuke saw a blurred figure running towards him. Itachi.

Within an instant, Sasuke leapt up from his place by the gravestones and charged toward his brother.

"Itachi!" he yelled, his voice cracking from crying. In seconds, he met up with his brother and he felt his warm arms engulf him as the sadness of the entire journey and the guilt of having not visited his parents' graves until now just became too much for him. Sasuke stifled a sob, but Itachi just held him tighter.

"It's alright Sasuke. It's okay. You can cry. There's no one else here but me."

Sasuke buried his head his brother's chest, ignoring the icy rain that was hitting his back. More tears streamed down his face as his cries grew louder and louder. Soon he was to the point where he was shouting. Itachi just held him tightly and allowed him to cry.

Sasuke needed this. He needed to cry for his parents, and whatever else might have been troubling him. But he had so much grief locked up inside of him from his parents that Itachi was glad he was crying now.

Eventually Sasuke calmed down a bit, but he still felt the tears rolling down him cheeks.

"I-I miss t-them so m-much. . ." whimpered Sasuke.

"I know," said Itachi, "me too."

Sasuke paused. " . . . I miss her too."

Itachi knew exactly who Sasuke was talking about. Sakura had told him earlier that they had been in a fight. Itachi let Sasuke continued talking.

"I . . . should have just told her I was sorry. . . I should have stopped her . . . I didn't want her to leave. . . I still don't."

Itachi took a deep breath. "Well then why didn't you stop her?"

Sasuke didn't respond right away. "I . . . I don't know. . . I was going to apologize today . . . but . . . I didn't and I don't know why . . . I just know that I miss her . . . so much."

Itachi just gave an understanding grunt, but said nothing more. He knew that things would work out. Just an older brother feeling he guessed. It was quiet for a while. Sasuke had calmed down and the only thing that you could hear was the sound of the rain hitting the tombstones.

"Itachi." Said Sasuke quietly, after a short pause. The exhaustion in his voice worried his holder brother.

"What is it?"

". . . Can we go home . . . it's been a really long day."

"Of course Sasuke." Said Itachi. And as the two bothers walked out of the graveyard, they didn't notice a small pink-haired girl, hiding behind one of the larger tombstones, with tears clouding her bright green eyes.

**Okay! There's chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, I got writers block a few times during this chapter . . . grrr I hate when that happens. Well anyways! The next chapter will be up in a few days, promise! Please read and comment! Thanks!**


	10. Beauty in My Eyes

**Hey! Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry! I have been like oober busy! But, here it is! Hope you enjoy it! Chapter 10!**

Sakura stared and the closed door in front of her. It had been nearly two weeks since she had seen Sasuke . . . and she couldn't have felt more horrible about it. She had spent the time waiting for him to come around and apologize. Waiting for him to say her was wrong . . . but what was he supposed to apologize for? At first, she thought that it was because he would be affectionate towards her in public. But, maybe . . . she was just mad because he was so sick . . . and she couldn't do anything about it. She needed something to pick at with him, so she just jumped at the first thing that hurt her.

But she found, as the two weeks dragged on, that she didn't care if he wouldn't hold her hand or got close to her, he never had before. So why should she care now? That was what was going through her mind as she stared at the front door to Sasuke's house. Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest as she reached up to knock on the door. The three knocks seemed to echo in her mind as did the painful silence that followed. Would he even answer the door after what she had said? Would he even want to see her? She had to try. She needed to seem him . . . no. . . . . She needed him. She needed his warm touch, his voice, him.

Just as she was about to knock on the door again, Itachi opened the door. His eyes seemed to widen in shock, but a smile quickly grew on his face.

"Well," he said, "I haven't seen you in a while, Sakura. Come in."

"Thank you." Said Sakura, as she walked in to the living room and slipping off her shoes. She looked around at the deserted room. It was extremely quiet. The windows were shut and the room was dark. The blanket was folded neatly on the arm of the sofa which meant that Sasuke hadn't left his room today. In fact, Sakura didn't see any trace of him at all. Sakura turned to Itachi with a confused look on her face.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Immediately, Itachi's face seemed to sink as the corners of his mouth and eyes became creased with sadness.

"He's in his room. . ."

Sakura looked worried. "How come? Is he feeling okay? He's normally sitting on the couch around this time isn't he?"

Sakura thought of Sasuke, sitting on the couch, leaning back on the cushions, asleep with a book on his chest.

Itachi seemed a bit hesitant. "Well. . . I don't know." His eyes fell to the floor, "he hasn't been out of his room in a few days. He just spends his time lying in bed. . . I've heard him cry a few times."

Sakura felt a pang in her chest. ". . . Do you know why he was crying?"

". . . No. he won't even let me into his room. I've just been leaving dinner at his door. . . I know he's eating though because when I come back in about half hour, the plate is where is when I left it only it's empty. But yeah, he just won't let me in . . . or turn on the lights."

Suddenly Sakura's head snapped up and she looked Itachi straight in the eyes. "Itachi, did you even make any connection with him not wanting to turn on the lights? Him crying? Sasuke not letting you see him? The one who has been there for him and who he has needed and wanted this entire time?"

Sakura watched as realization spread across Itachi's face. His shoulders fell and his brow furrowed with sadness. ". . . His hair." He said quietly.

Sakura nodded. "Come on," she said, "we have to get in there and talk to him."

She began to pull at his hand when Itachi stopped. "I think you should try, Sakura. He misses you a lot more than he misses me right now. You may not know it, but he is sorry, for whatever he did, he is sorry."

"I know." Said Sakura as she walked down the hallway to Sasuke's room. Then, once again, she was standing in front of a door. The only thing, now, that was keeping her and Sasuke apart. Slowly, she reached for the knob. Grasping it firmly in her hand, sakura twisted the bronze orb until she heard the click of the lock. Then, being careful to be quiet, sakura opened the door. She heard the rustling of covers as she stepped inside the room. The dim light from the hallway led an illuminated shadow across the floor of his room and ending at the head of his bed.

_He must have moved to cover up his head_, she thought. Sakura didn't say anything, she was afraid. Until she heard him speak.

"I'm not hungry, Itachi."

Sakura was slightly surprised. Sasuke's voice sounded so . . . defeated. Sakura stepped into the room. She hesitated before she spoke.

". . . It's . . . not Itachi, Sasuke."

There was a tense silence before Sasuke spoke again.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Sakura felt her heart nearly break. His voice sounded so painful. Almost as if he couldn't believe that she was there.

"I . . . I wanted to apologize." She said.

Sasuke didn't move. "I thought I was supposed to do that."

Sakura looked down at the floor. ". . . No. You don't have to."

She could see Sasuke pull the covers closer to him. ". . . yes I do. I pulled away from you . . . all you wanted to know. .. Was why. And I couldn't tell you that."

Sakura began walking over to his bed. "Sasuke that doesn't ma—"

"Shut the door before you come in."

Sakura blinked in surprise, but did as she was told. This was so hard for him; he didn't even want to be seen by her.

Quietly she shut the door. The room was slowly engulfed in darkness once more. Slowly, she made her way over to the bed. When she had come over all those weeks, she had ended up subconsciously memorizing the layout of Sasuke's room, so she could easily maneuver without bumping into anything. Sakura outstretched her hands and felt for the side of the bed. When she touched something soft, recognizing it was the bed, she crawled onto the corner and sat down on it cautiously, being careful not to sit on Sasuke's feet.

The darkness seemed to give Sasuke confidence, probably since Sakura couldn't see him at all, because sakura could feel him shift around and she knew he was sitting up, facing her. She still couldn't see anything. But she knew he was there. She could feel his warmth in front of her. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on the side of her neck and heard his voice. It sounded so sad and terrified.

"I couldn't tell you . . . and I still can't. . ." she felt his hand tense on her neck. As he took a shuddering breath, she wanted to fling her arms around him and engulf him in a warm, gentle hug. But, for some reason, her body wouldn't move. But Sasuke continued.

". . . And. . . . I'm sorry for that." By the sound of his voice, Sakura knew he was crying. "I'm sorry for not holding your hand when we walked. I'm sorry for not kissing you when I could. I'm sorry ignoring you all the time. I'm sorry for not knowing why I do all those things. I'm sorry . . . I'm so sick . . ."

Sakura felt her heart break as she heard Sasuke's' sudden sobs. Sakura reached up and gently cupped his face in her hands. Sasuke closed his eyes. Her hands were so soft. So warm. Just like he remembered. He knew when he opened his eyes again, that she was looking straight into his eyes, even though she couldn't see him.

"Sasuke," she said, "Please don't apologize for something you can't help. That's not your fault."

"But what about—"

"None of that stuff matters anymore!" Sakura suddenly shouted, feeling herself begin to tear up, "I don't care about it! I don't care if you ever hold my hand or even if you never kiss me! Just let me be with you! Let me laugh with you when your happy, comfort you when your scared. Let me Reassure you when your worried, listen to you when your angry. Cry with you when your sad. Don't push me away, Sasuke. That's all I ask."

Sasuke felt more tears come to his eyes as he nodded. "O-Okay." And with that, he leaned in and instantly closed the gap between them. Sakura was caught by surprise, but was happy. Lips touched lips. His hand gently brushed her cheek. However, it was only a quick kiss, because when Sakura reached to place her hand on the back of his neck, he immediately pulled away.

Sakura was taken aback. "Sasuke, what's wrong? I thought you said you wouldn't pull away from me."

She heard the rustling of covers mixed in with his soft sobs. She thought he was getting under the covers.

"Sasuke why did you—" and then she made the connection. What had he been trying to hide by staying in the dark? His secret. And she just ruined it.

"Because it's gone Sakura!" shouted Sasuke. Sakura jumped when she heard his voice over by the door. He must have gotten up when she thought he went back under the covers. With a click, the lights came on, revealing Sasuke for the first time in days. Sakura turned to him. His cheeks were streaked with tears and his eyes were red-rimmed. With a sad glance she also noticed something else; all of his raven black hair was gone.

"Sasuke." She said quietly, "its okay. Remember it's"

"It's only hair, right?" he cut her off, "Is that what you were going to say?"

Sakura stood up off the bed. "Yes, I was. Because it's true. It's only hair. When you're don't with your treatment it will grow back."

Sasuke looked down, his fingers still on the light switch. Sakura saw his other hand was clenched tightly into a fist. "That's not the only thing . . ." he said, almost inaudibly. Sakura walked over to him.

"Then tell me what it is." She said tenderly.

Sasuke didn't look at her. "It's just hair . . . that's bullshit. It's not just hair. It was more than that. It was the only thing that had stayed the same about me when . . . when I got sick."

It was true. The first few weeks that Sasuke was sick, everything seemed to become steadily different. He had lost a lot of weight from being constantly sick. His skin had grown even paler. He tired out easily. Even his personality changed. Everything had seemed to change, except for his hair. It had always remained dark and it never seemed to dull . . . but as soon as it had begun to fall out, Sasuke changed. Sakura couldn't explain it, he just seemed different.

"When I got sick," he said, "that was the only thing that reminded me . . . reminded me of who I was before. . . but now that's gone, everything from my former self seems to be gone, or at least it's hiding from me. . . and to add to everything it's awful looking! I mean, who would want to even look at me this way!"

Sakura saw a lone tear fall from his shadowy eyes. "What way?" she asked, slightly afraid to know what Sasuke thought of himself. When she asked him that, Sakura saw his face contort into a look of complete confusion.

"What way." He scoffed, "What way? Sakura, my skin's almost see through it's so pale! My body is so thin and so fragile sometimes I'm afraid to do too much in fear of permanently damaging something! The bags under my eyes are so dark from getting no sleep from constantly feeling sick, that it looks like I've been punched in both eyes! And now, as if all those things weren't bad enough, my hair, the only thing that made me look semi-healthy, is gone! Completely!"

By the time Sasuke was done, tears were flowing freely down his face and his breath was coming in gasps. Sakura was surprised for a moment. She really had no idea that he felt so horrible about himself.

"Oh Sasuke," she said resting her hand on his cheek. When he nodded, she gave him a skeptical smile and cocked her head to the side.

"Really? Because that's not what I see in the least." She said wiping away a stray tear. "When I look at you I don't see any of those things the way you see them." She stepped closer to him. "You're pale skin makes your eyes really shine. Like the moon and the twilight sky. Your thin, fragile body you see as a burden, but I don't. You've been being more careful, not just with yourself, but with others too. You're personality has softened too. You're careful and gentle, not fearful. And the dark rings under your eyes. . . Why, I don't even notice them at all."

Sasuke looked at her smiling eyes. _She really means it_, he thought.

"And with your hair," she continued, linking her hands around the back of his neck, "You don't need it to look healthy," she shrugged, "In my opinion; you don't even need it really. You're still wonderful and you're still the same person you were before, just . . . a bit kinder."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile through his tears. "Thank you." He said, but he couldn't help the sadness in his eyes, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from her. Sakura pulled him into a tight hug. She knew he still missed his hair. I mean, if she had lost her hair, she would miss it too. Sakura just wanted to show him that he wasn't alone. . . And she knew just how she was going to do it.

Sakura sat alone in her room, facing the mirror. In front of her sat a shining, silver kunai. Sakura took a deep breath. "It's just hair." She said as she picked up the kunai, taking a strand of her pink hair in her other hand. . .

Sasuke sat alone in his room, mulling over what Sakura had told him yesterday, when suddenly, there was a gentle knock on his door.

"Umm. . . Sasuke," said a meek voice on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Sasuke immediately recognized the voice. Sakura. He quickly leapt off his bed. And raced to the door, ripping it open with a rekindled excitement he hadn't felt in so long. She finally came back over. Maybe things were going to be normal again! But . . . as he opened the door he stopped. She was wearing a beanie and a hoodie . . . when it was warm out. Sasuke almost felt his heart stop. He stumbled backwards back to his bed and sat down. He couldn't stop staring at her.

". . . You didn't." was all he could say.

Sakura took a step forward, taking off the hood and beanie . . . revealing her head which no longer half the long pink hair that it used to. It was gone.

"I did."

Sasuke stood up. "But why! Would you do that?"

The tone in Sasuke's voice surprised Sakura, but still, she held her gaze with him. "Because." She said.

"Because why?"

Sakura came and stood closer to him. He could feel her warm breath on his face as he looked into her soft green eyes.

"Because I wanted you to know that you weren't alone."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment. Sakura thought she had done something wrong, until Sasuke suddenly pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She did the same thing to her.

"You're so stupid." He said, his voice shaking.

Sakura smiled. "I know."

"No I don't have cancer." Said Sakura, for what seemed like the thousandth time. Geeze, couldn't a girl shave her head for her cancerous boyfriend with out being questioned . . . maybe not.

"Okay. Just asking." Said the random passerby. Sakura rolled her eyes and she and Sasuke continued on their walk. But, them suddenly, Sasuke stopped her. When she turned to him, there was a smile plastered on his face.

"What?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke's smile widened. "Sakura," he said, "get a wig."

For a moment, Sakura was taken aback. "Wait, I did this for you and now you want me to have hair! No! I will wear my baldness proudly! Just as you should be." She indicated to the purple beanie Sasuke had decided to wear today.

"I am. My head's just cold." He stepped closer. "But seriously, you don't need everyone thinking you have cancer."

Sakura still looked hurt, so he stepped even closer and placed his hands on her hips. "Sakura," he said, lifting her chin so she was looking at him, "I love what you did for me. It means more than you can ever imagine, but you don't need everyone asking you if you have cancer too or how you've hid it this long or what ever they were saying. Get a wig."

Sakura just looked at him, before brushing a quick kiss past her boyfriends' lips.

"Alright." She said.


	11. A Birthday to Remember

**Okay, so I know it took me FOREVER to upload this chapter, and I do apologize, I've just been extremely busy for the time being. But! I am starting to write more and my new year's resolutions (cause this most likely won't be finished by the time February rolls around) will be to finish it. So please enjoy this chapter, more on the way! **

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" asked Itachi, watching his little brother run around the living room like a chicken with its head cut off. Itachi couldn't help but smile. Sasuke hadn't had this much energy in weeks.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the room. He had a dazed look on his face and his arms hung limply at his sides. "What is it?" asked Itachi concerned. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed the black beanie on his head with both hands and his face grew to a look of exaggerated exasperation. "I lost it!" he shouted and went right back to searching the couch cushions.

Itachi chuckled at his brother. "Lost what?" he asked coming over to stand by the couch.

"Sakura's present. Remember, her birthday is today." Sasuke replied, now going to search underneath his brothers' favorite chair.

"Oh that's right. Geeze, you guys are getting so old." Said Itachi, leaning against the couch. Sasuke looked up at him, a wry smile plastered on his face.

"Itachi, that's what mom used to say on all of your birthdays, 'Oh Itachi, my darling, you're getting so old!'"

Itachi laughed and proceeded to throw a pillow at his brother, which smacked the boy square in the face. Sasuke laughed and chucked the pillow back at his brother, which he easily caught with one hand.

"Show off." Sasuke said with a smile, going back to his searching. Itachi raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "So what exactly did you lose?"

"I told you," said Sasuke, his head under the coffee table, "Sakura's present."

Itachi shook his head, "I know you lost her present, but what exactly did you get her?"

Sasuke sat back on his heels, a small blush rising in his cheeks. "Umm, well I uh, got her a uh . . . lochdnemt." Sasuke mumbled the last word.

Itachi leaned closer, still grinning. "A what?"

". . . A locket."

Itachi smiled.

Sasuke avoided his brothers' eyes, standing up. "Well it doesn't matter anymore, I lost it."

Itachi laughed, "What are you going to give her now?"

Sasuke fell back on the floor in exasperation. "I don't know."

Itachi sat down on the couch and, after sluggishly standing up from the floor, Sasuke sat down with and large sigh next to his brother. Itachi sat back. "Well, were you planning to do anything else for her birthday?" he asked, already knowing that Sasuke had indeed planned an entire evening for them (he had found it written out on Sasuke desk.)

Sasuke's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, but now it doesn't matter."

"Well what were you going to do?" Itachi noticed that when he asked the question, Sasuke cheeks flushed pink.

"I . . . I was going to take her for a walk when it got dark . . . she likes to moon and stuff. . . and then I was going to bring her back here and make a dinner for us . . . that's when I was going to give her the locket."

Itachi stood up. "You can still do that."

"Nooo." Sasuke corrected, "I was going to take this time to make the dinner . . . but now I have to go and buy her something else because I lost the stupid locket!" Sasuke threw his hands in the air as he began to stalk towards the front door.

"I could always make the dinner for you two." Said Itachi. Sasuke stopped, dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Really?"

Itachi laughed, "of course."

He could see Sasuke's eyes sparkle, Itachis smile widened. He hadn't seen that spark is Sasuke's' eyes since . . . since his parents were alive. He was glad this occasion could bring it back however.

"Thanks Itachi. Can you make . . . ummmm … Oh! Anko dumplings and umeboshi? They're here favorites."

"Of course, now go get her a gift," said Itachi, turning around towards the kitchen, "I'll see you later."

"Alright, Thanks!" said Sasuke running out the door.

As Sasuke walked through the many streets filled with little shops, he was overwhelmed by all of the different things Sakura might or might not like. He had come close with one store. He had found a beautiful necklace with a small heart on the chain . . . unfortunately it was way over his budget. Sasuke sighed. He thought it was hard the first time, now he had to do it all over again. And on top of not being able to find Sakura a gift, he was now starting to get worn out. He had come a long way in his recovery, but he still couldn't walk around to much. If he was exhausted, there's no way he could take Sakura for her walk.

Sasuke sat down on a nearby bench, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Ugh, this sucks." He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the fresh air and flowering trees.

"Sasuke?" a meek voice made his open his eyes. He looked up to see Hinata standing in front of him, and low and behold, Naruto was standing next to her, Hinata's arm looped through his.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, tilting her head slightly to the side. She reminded him of a curious kitten.

"Trying to find Sakura a birthday gift." He replied.

Naruto smacked his forehead. "Oh shoot! I forgot her birthday is today."

Hinata looked confused. "Naruto, that's why we're out now. To get her presents."

"..Right."

"Nice going, dobe."

Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "Well I don't see you with a present."

"I did have present, actually," said Sasuke standing up, "But I lost it." He sank back down "So now I don't have a present for her at all."

"Oh, Sasuke," said Hinata, giving him a sympathetic look. "Well do you know what you're going to get her?"

"I'm pretty sure." Said Sasuke, looking still slightly clueless. "I was… no I really don't."

Hinata laughed. "Well, why don't I give you some help? Naruto can go pick up our presents we were on our way to get now, and I can meet him at the bridge when we find a present for you to give her."

She smiled and then turned to Naruto. "Is that alright?" she said. Naruto shrugged. "I guess." He said, "Just don't be too late."

Hinata smiled, "Alright," she turned to Sasuke, "are we going?" she extended a hand to him. Sasuke was slightly surprised. Some of Naruto's pushy personality must have rubbed off on her since she'd been spending so much time with him…

Sasuke sighed. "Alright." He allowed Hinata to help him to his feet. He stumbled a bit, slightly dizzy.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke, "I've just done too much today."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, well get done fast so you're not tired for Sakura tonight." Naruto winked at his friend, Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly knowing what he meant. He had just had his fifteenth birthday not too long ago, there was no way he was going to go _that_ far…

Naruto just laughed and waved to his friends and he walked off. Hinata turned to Sasuke. "Okay, should we get going." She said Hinata. Sasuke allowed her to pull him off towards more of the shops.

They two of them spent at least an hour going to a bunch of different stores.

"How about this?" said Hinata, holding up a picture frame shaped like a heart.

"You could put a picture in of you two." She said smiling. Sasuke shook his head. "That's really lame, Hinata."

Hinata sighed. "I guess." Sasuke looked around the store, until something glistening in a small clear case caught his eye. He walked over to it and his eyes almost lit up. It was a beautiful clip for a girl's hair. I shined bright silver with a beautiful pink cherry blossom on the end. The flower glittered and sparkled a metallic pink, decorated with thin streaks of red and white. It was the perfect gift for his little cherry blossom.

Hinata came up to stand beside him. "This is perfect." He said to her, "I'll take this."

Sasuke was so busy with how the store clerk was wrapping Sakura's gift, he didn't even notice a small, pink-haired girl walk out of the store, wiping her eyes.

"…Err…thanks, Hinata, for helping me." Said Sasuke awkwardly. Hinata smiled. "It was no trouble, Sasuke." She said, smiling. They looked over and saw Naruto waving over at Sasuke. "Hey!" he shouted, "You find something?" Sasuke gave him thumbs up.

"I should go over there." Said Hinata. Sasuke nodded. "thanks." He said. Hinata smiled and ran off.

Sasuke sat by himself at the living room coffee table, his company nothing but a dying candle and an unwrapped present. The food in front of him was cold from four hours of waiting for her to come. Why hadn't she shown up? …Had she forgotten? Itachi stood at the kitchen entryway, a sad look on his face as he looked at his heartbroken brother. He came over and knelt down beside his brother. Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the deformed candle. Itachi noticed his hand was also on his stomach. Sasuke only felt sick lately when he was stressed of upset, and he could see how this would make Sasuke upset.

"Sasuke-"

"She's coming." He said, even though he didn't quite believe it himself.

"Sasuke," said Itachi, placing a hand on his brothers' shoulder, "It's late, and why don't you come to bed."

"She's will come." He said a bit louder.

Itachi sighed and stood up. "Well, when your tired, come to bed." He said and turned off the kitchen light, leaving only the diluted light of the candle for Sasuke.

Sasuke sat a bit longer as he felt something bubble up in the pit of his stomach. He laid his head on the table. What had he done wrong? Deciding he was going to find out, Sasuke, as quietly as he could, slipped on his shoes and quietly snuck out the door.

Sasuke quickly walked down the streets of the village. Knowing the way to Sakuras house was pretty easy, since she had given his directions over a thousand times before. When he reached the front door however, he was extremely hesitant. He hoped that they weren't asleep. It was only eight o'clock, so they shouldn't be. He knocked on the door. It was a few extenuating seconds before Sakuras' father answered the door. _Just my luck_, thought Sasuke.

"She's asleep." Said her father.

Sasuke was surprised. "Oh … it's only eight o'clock, though."

Sasuke's father had a serious tone to it all of a sudden. "Are you talking back to me?"

Sasuke threw up his hands in defense. "What? No, no I'm not sir… I just need to talk to Sakura."

"She's asleep." Was his answer and shut the door in his face. Sasuke was stunned. He felt his eyes water, but quickly wiped it away, sniffing a few times. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't.

Quietly he walked down the stairs. As he made his way back to his house, he walked slowly; he didn't need to get back right away. He shuffled his feet slowly, sticking his hands in his pockets. One hand wrapped around something square in his pocket. He pulled it out to find himself staring at the present he was going to give Sakura. He really wished he knew why she didn't come. Suddenly, he heard a small cry from behind him. He turned around to see a girl sitting on the bench behind him. Sakura.

Quickly he ran over to her. "Sakura!" he shouted, she looked up and scowled. Her face was so fierce it made him stop.

"What?"

"You know what."

Sasuke threw his hands in the air. "No I don't! Can someone please tell me what I did wrong! Because I have absolutely no idea! You won't tell me, your dad won't tell-"

"You went to my house? She asked, she sounded surprised.

"Yeah," he replied, "Because you didn't come to mine. You're dad said you were asleep."

She looked away from him. "I told him to say that…and I figured you would have your new girl with you and wouldn't need my company."

Sasuke was stunned. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura caught him with a cold stare. "Don't play dumb! I saw you with Hinata today! I saw you shopping, laughing, smiling and carrying on!"

Sasuke couldn't help but allow a small chuckle to escape his lips. "That's what this was all about?

"It's not funny." She said, tears on her face.

Sasuke came and sat down beside her. "Of course it's not," he said gently, "but you know I wasn't on a date or anything."

She turned to him. "Oh? Then what were you doing?" her tone was scrutinizing.

Sasuke put the box in her hands. "She was helping me pick you out a gift."

Sakura looked down at the box, speechless. "You were…"

Sasuke nodded. "Open it." He said. She looked at him a second longer. "It's alright."

She slowly slipped the ribbon from around the box, allowing it to slip to the ground at her feet. She gasped as new tears came to her eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked up at Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Sasuke cocked his head. "For what?" his voice was soft, there wasn't a trace of his usual sarcastic tone.

"For thinking you were up to something," she looked down at her hands holding the box with the radiant clip, "I should have known."

Sasuke smiled, sliding closer to her. He took the clip from the box. "Sakura. It's alright. But, you should know by now, you are the only girl I would ever be willing to go shopping with just for fun." She giggled as he slipped the clip into her hair, running his hands over her hair to smooth it out. He ran a gently hand along her cheek. It was soft and warmed up as a blush began to show itself.

When he spoke again his voice was quiet and low, and soft like velvet. "You're also the only one who can make me smile like a goof, and laugh until my sides hurt and tears are in my eyes. You're the only who can make tears come to my eyes when you don't show up for dinner." He winked and she looked down, guilty, but he raised her head again with a gentle touch to the chin. He Emerald eyes were full of unshed tears. "You're also the only one who can make me feel like I'm walking on air…. The only one who can make me blush when you get near me. The only one who can take my breath away when you walk into a room… the only one whose beauty can make my heart race."

Sakura smiled as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears away as new ones sprung from her eyes. "Sakura. I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise, I-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence. Sakura had reached up and closed the gap between them. Sasuke closed his eyes as fireworks erupted in his mind. Her lips were soft and warm, just like he had always thought they would be.

She pulled away for a moment. They were both bright red, but Sasuke was the only one whose eyes were probably twice their normal size.

"Thank you." She said and leaned back in. Sasuke pulled her closed to him, one hand staying on her cheek, the other entertaining his fingers with hers. Sakura allowed him to move her closer as she tangled her free hand in his hair. Her lips were sweet and willing. Sasuke closed his eyes and attempted to deepen the kiss, Sakura allowed him too.

Eventually, they both stopped, in need of air, and rested their foreheads against one another's.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." Said Sasuke, his voice was breathless.

Sakura just smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

Sasuke slipped as silently as he could into the house. He had been gone for nearly two hours…but it was definitely worth it… That had been so much better than dinner. Just thinking about it made a blush spring to his cheeks. Sasuke leaned up against the door. Suddenly the lights flicked on. His brother was standing by the light switch.

"Find her?" he asked, a smirk appeared on his face. Sasuke didn't say anything, but for some strange reason, he had the urge to laugh, and laugh hard. And that's just what he did. Itachi was actually a bit concerned. His brother was giggling like a five-year old. And not just some little brother either. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was on a giggling spree.

Sasuke stumbled up the steps and met up with his brother next to the couch. Itachi put a hand on the still laughing Sasuke's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked him.

Sasuke swatted his hand away. "y-y-y-yea i-i-I'm f-f-f-f-f-ine!" he took a step back and fell back over the arm of the couch landing on the soft chair with a loud plop, arms outstretched, still laughing. Itachi could have sworn his brother had gone insane. He bent down by Sasuke's feet that were sticking awkwardly over the arm of the couch.

"Sasuke sit up for me." He said.

Sasuke, his laughing almost under control, sat up so he was almost nose to nose with his brother. "Now, tell me your fine." Said Itachi.

Sasuke was grinning like an idiot. "I-I'm fine, brother."

Itachi breathed in. At least his breath didn't smell like alcohol. So Sasuke wasn't drunk. Just insane. Itachi chuckled and stood up smiling.

"Alright, but now you need to go to bed Sasuke." He said, ruffling his younger brothers' hair.

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, alright." He said yawning, "good night."

Itachi watched his little brother as he walked down the hallway. There was such a funny air about his little brother at the time. If someone had seen him walk down the road, they would have sworn he was either drunk or on something. But Itachi knew better. Sasuke didn't even have to say anything. He was the same way after his first kiss.

**Yay! Another chapter done! So I know what some of you maaay be thinking. Sasuke sure doesn't seem like himself. ** **But, honestly, I was slightly sick of Sasuke always being the revenge seeking odd-noodle type guy. So my mind set was (just incase you were wondering,) what would have happened if Sasuke had actually gone through something like this and his brother wasn't an insane lunatic, cause personally I love Itachi! Okay! So I just wanted to show a different side of our chicken haired wonder boy! And, once again, I apologize for it being a bit shorter than the others. Alright, I'll be updating soon! I swear! **** Enjoy!**


	12. It's Alright

**So I'm trying to update sooner. Here I go!**

Itachi sat in the living room, a cup of warm tea in his hand. It was almost noon and the house was far too quiet. Sasuke was normally a quite house companion, but never silent. Growing worried, Itachi stood up, setting his cup on the table and walked down the hallway to Sasuke's room. Sasuke had been noticeably more tired and he had paled quite a bit since Sakura's birthday about a month ago.

Itachi knocked on Sasuke's' door. "Sasuke," he called, "are you up?" There was a loud moan from the other side of the door. Itachi opened the door to find Sasuke still lying in bed. His pillow was over his head and he was completely wrapped up in blankets.

"Sasuke." Said Itachi again, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Sasuke groaned. "Hm." He sat up revealing his tired eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked now a bit concerned. Sasuke took in a breath, his hands going right to his stomach.

"No, not really." Sasuke closed his eyes.

Itachi put a hand to his forehead. Way too warm. "Your sick, Sasuke." He said, "You've been doing too much lately."

Sasuke sighed and fell back against his pillow, coughing. He sighed. This was the worst time to get sick. He was finally going to get to go have a nice lunch with Sakura, since he had been recovering nicely, and Naruto and Hinata might have joined them. He was going to finally get Naruto to admit he had been seeing Hinata. . . well that's going to happen. Sasuke shivered involuntarily. Once again. This sucked.

"I'll go get you some water." Said Itachi, "Are you hungry?"

Sasuke moaned. "I don't think I can eat anything."

"Alright," said Itachi, "I'll be back."

Itachi walked back to the kitchen and got Sasuke a glass of water. Just as he was about to go back to the room, there was a knock at the door. Itachi walked over and answered it to find an excited Sakura awaiting him.

"Hi Itachi!" she smiled, her grin made his mood lighten a bit.

"Hello Sakura." He said.

Sakura looked past Itachi into the house. "Is Sasuke ready to go?" she asked.

Itachi sighed. "Actually Sakura-"

"What is it?"

Itachi was almost stunned at how fast her face melted from being completely excited to worried and stressed. Her eyes had widened and it looked as if she would panic the second Itachi started talking about.

"He can't go," he continued carefully, "He's been doing a lot these past few months and his body just can't handle it right now. He's pretty sick Sakura." His voice sounded so sad.

Sakuras worry turned to pity. "Well do you think he would mind company?" she asked.

Itachi smiled. Sakura was sweet. "I'm sure." He said. "But be wary, he looks pretty miserable so he may snap at you."

"Alright," said Sakura. Itachi allowed her inside and she quickly slipped off her shoes. She noticed the water in Itachis hand. "I can take that to him." She said sweetly. Itachi handed her the glass and she walked down hallways to Sasuke's room. She knocked tenderly on the door.

"Sasuke?" she said. When she got no answer, she grew curious and decided to open the door just a crack. She couldn't see anything. She opened it a little more.

"Sasuke?" she said again. The she saw him. He was asleep on his bed. He was lying stomach down his arms outstretched over the bed. His sheet was pulled up to his waist, exposing his bare back and strong shoulder blades to her as they glistened in the sweet light that streamed through the window. His beanie was of course, on, which just made his look even more handsome in her eyes. It looked tough… but it didn't suit Sasuke. As quietly as she could, she shut the door and came to sit at his bedside.

She sat down at the edge, but afraid to breath, for fear that it might wake him up. Now that she was close to him she could see the sweat that was plastered to his face and his cheeks that were a little to red. She brushed his cheek with a gentle finger. He smiled in his sleep. Sakura giggled, but her laugher stopped when the boy coughed slightly and moaned.

"Sasuke," she said, her hand on his shoulder, "Come on sit up and try to drink this."

Sasuke opened his eyes. "Sakura?" he sounded surprised. "What's going on? How come you're here?" Sasuke mentally slapped himself, "Oh! The lunch! Dammit."

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke, its fine."

"But I wanted to do something today; it's been so boring lately. Just lying around."

Sakura smiled, "Well that's out of the question." She handed him the glass and he drank gratefully. Sasuke set down the glass and sat up, looking at the girl who sat, radiantly at the edge of him bed.

"You're wearing the clip." He noticed happily. She smiled and flipped her fake hair.  
"Yep," she said, "It goes nicely with my new wig. Didn't you notice my hair is about six inches longer that it was yesterday?" she asked playfully.

Sasuke smiled. It was true. Now that he looked at it. Yesterday when she had come by she was wearing the wig she had been wearing, short and light pink, just like her real hair would have looked like. But now, it was still pink, but it was much longer that it was yesterday. She hadn't worn it that long since the chunin exams. It made her look so young and innocent, but at the same time, there was a new beauty about her. A mysterious, natural beauty he hadn't noticed before. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Sakura smiled, giving the red cheeks each their own kiss.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke, looking after the girl who had just basically kissed him and ran. She looked back at him, her bright eyes twinkling. He could tell she had an idea.

"Getting you the lunch you wanted." And with that, she sped out the door. Sasuke sighed. He was just getting to enjoy her company too. He laid his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. It wasn't long after he had finally dozed back off when he was being woken up again by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up, Sasuke." Said a voice which he recognized to be Sakuras.

Sasuke opened his eyes. Sakura was at the edge of his bed again, just like she had been before, but there was something different about her eyes. They were sparkling just as they did before she left.

"Come on," she said, pulling at his hand, "Come outside. I want to show you something."

Sasuke allowed her to pull him out of bed. "What is it?" he asked her.

"You'll see." She said sweetly.

He stopped, his eyes twinkling just as hers were. "What's going on." He said, smirking.

Sakura came close to him, so her face was close to his ear. "I'm not telling," she said. She could feel his shudder. She loved teasing him. "You have to come and see."

"Fine." She heard him say.

Sakura laughed and pulled Sasuke through the hallway and to the back door. She slid the door open and Sasuke was met with a sight that made him laugh. Naruto and Hinata were sitting underneath the biggest tree in his yard, and blanket and food outstretched in front of him. Naruto waved and Hinata giggled.

"Heeyy!" he shouted.

"Since you couldn't come to the lunch, we brought lunch to you." Said Sakura.

Sasuke just smiled. "I thought you would do something like this."

Sakuras smile simply just broadened as she pulled him over to their friends. When they sat down, however, Sasuke went into a slight coughing fit. "I'll be fine." He said, noticing the worried looks he was getting from everyone. Sasuke took a seat on his knees and Sakura sat down next to him, making sure she was close enough to him that she could lean on him. Since it was a nice day, she didn't have to worry about Sasuke getting any worse… as long as he didn't do anything to upset his stomach or push himself.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura, his hand resting on her hip. He could use the extra support. He glanced over at Naruto. He was sitting comfortably with someone. Hinata was sitting, legs out straight in front of her and Naruto was behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle, his legs outstretched around her. His head was on her shoulder and he was looking admiringly at the food. Hinata leaned forward and grabbed the first plate.

"Please enjoy everyone," she said, "I made it myself."

"Wow Hinata," said Naruto, plucking a bit of sushi of Hinata's plate, "this is fantastic!"

Hinata smiled at him and then looked over at Sasuke and Sakura. "You can go ahead and eat if you'd like." She said.

Sakura smiled and grabbed a plate for her and passed one to Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a low tone. Naruto and Hinata didn't hear her. Hinata was too busy giggling and Naruto as he scarfed down her food. Sasuke didn't answer. His eyes were glassy and he looked dazed. She placed a hand to his forehead.

"Sasuke," she said, noticing he still had a fever, "if you don't feel well you can go inside. We can do this another time."

This got his attention. He looked over at her. "No, no, it's alright. I'm alright."

Sakura gave him a look as if she didn't believe him, but he just smirked and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'm alright." He said, and thought his body was protesting against him with every ounce it had. As Sakura reached to grab a drink, Sasuke turned to stifle a cough. Sakura looked back at him, but he just smiled, popping a piece of sushi into his mouth. She watched him as he chewed it and, although his stomach was screaming not to swallow it, he did anyways. He felt it churn in protest. Still, he took a deep breath and ignored it.

As each of them finished off their plate, they all enjoyed joking and smiling together, something they had never done before. It was strange, but not something they couldn't all get used too. About an hour into the lunch, Naruto and Hinata had ended up lying in the grass on their backs as they watched the clouds and happily made jokes with each other and Sakura, who was lying with her head in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke, on the other hand, was too focused on keeping the sushi down to worry about talking and joking. Every once and a while, his stomach would slosh or churn angrily, and he would take a deep breath or clear his throat in attempt to make himself feel better. It was working for the time, but he noticed Sakura kept looking at him, giving him concerned or nervous looks, as if saying, "Really, we can go inside if you need to." But he would always say, "I'm fine."

They sat there for a long time, until eventually, Naruto and Hinata fell asleep in the warm spring sunlight and Sakura was napping on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke took a deep breath and stirred around, now feeling even more uncomfortable than before. He let a cough slip and it stirred Sakura to stir. Sasuke took a deep breath and placed his hand on his head, closing his eyes. He would not get sick. Not now. Sakura sat up quickly, and he felt a gently hand on his back.

"Sasuke." Said Sakura. Sasuke went to look at her, but he moved his head a bit to fast it made him extremely dizzy. His stomach protested the action with a violent lurch. Sasuke moved his hand to his mouth. He felt someone gentle grasp his elbow and help him to his feel. He staggered.

"Quietly, so we don't wake them up." He heard Sakura say. She guided him quietly and quickly, but efficiently into the house and down the hall. She turned when they reached a small room. The bathroom. Sasuke allowed her to help him down to the floor.

His stomach heaved painfully and he gripped the sides of the toilet and became noisily sick. He felt Sakura kneel down beside him.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't want to…" He stammered leaning over the toilet. He felt Sakura's fingers brush pas this cheek, as if moving away some invisible strand of hair from his face. He was going to finish his sentence, but his mouth ran dry and he vomited again

"Shhh," she said, "It's alright. We all knew you were sick. It's alright." Sasuke closed his eyes, willing his stomach to calm. But, as he went to shift positions just a bit, his stomach pitched and rolled so violently, that he instantly dry heaved over the bowl.

"Calm down, Sasuke." He heard Sakura say again. "It's alright." Her words calmed him, but they didn't stop the nasty, warm bile from rising in the back of his throat and spilling out to join the rest of his lunch in the toilet.

After about five minutes, Sasuke finally calmed down a bit. "Are you finished?" asked Sakura kindly. Sasuke meant to nod, but it probably just looked like his head was lolling about on his neck, debating on where to look. Sakura ran a hand across his sweat drenched neck.

"Alright," she said, standing up, "Just stay here, I'll be right back."

Sasuke finally willed his head to nod, still not trusting an open mouth, and watched as sakura stood up and walked out of the room. In about five minutes, she came back with a cool cloth in her hand, but she didn't come from the direction of the kitchen.

"W-where'd you go?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura gently dabbed his mouth. "I told Naruto and Hinata that they should probably go on home. I said you were just to tired and it wouldn't be right for us to finish the picnic without you."

Sasuke nodded, to exhausted to retort. He allowed Sakura to help him to his feet and walk him back to his room.

He slipped under the covers and was immediately comforted by the soft pillow and warm blankets. He closed his eyes and felt the gentle dabbing of the cool cloth on his head. He slowly became aware that, aside from the creaking of his bed when Sakura would move, there were no other sounds coming from the house.

"Where's Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"He had to go give something to lady Tsunade, he should be back soon." She said.

Sasuke was quiet for a while. Until Sakura spoke to him again.

"Today was nice." She said casually.

Sasuke looked at her. "I got sick in the middle of lunch." He said.

"That's alright." She replied. That seemed to be her phrase lately. It's alright.

"No it's not," spoke Sasuke, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Sasuke," said Sakura, cutting him off. She didn't say anything right away. But he suddenly became aware of the rustling of his covers and someone's arms wrapping around him. He opened his eyes. Sakura had slipped under the covers with him and was snuggling up to him, her head resting on top of his. "It's alright. It just means I get to spend more time alone with you."

Sasuke smiled. "Aren't you afraid of getting sick though? You know I'm actually sick, this isn't from my chemo or anything."

He could have sworn he felt her pause before she responded. "I don't care in the slightest. Now get some rest." She said and snuggled up to him. Sasuke smiled and buried his head in her shoulder, falling into a deep, fitful sleep.


End file.
